The Uchihas
by bluespark12
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata find happiness in each other. Daily slice of life. Some drama. Fluff!
1. Dad's back!

Hinata was humming a tune while making dinner for her family. Sasuke was on a mission. He wasn't supposed to come back before next Sunday.

She had just put her son to sleep.

She heard the front door open. "Sasuke-kun is back early."

Padding towards the front door she stopped and welcomed him back. "Okieri."

He glanced at her and grunted. "Tadaima."

"I am going to take a shower." He announced as he went inside their room, going straight towards the shower. He was covered in blood. He didn't want his son to see him like this. He was only 1 year old after all.

After taking a long well needed shower he dressed in a loose shirt and shorts and made his way towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Here." He said as he threw something at Hinata.

"Wha-" Hinata clumsily caught the thing he threw at her. Opening her fist, she saw a very beautiful pendent with a heart shaped Amethyst surrounded by small gems in the centre. She blinked as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

People thought her husband was heartless and pitied her. At first even she had those thoughts. It had been an arranged marriage. But her life changed after she got married. Someone actually cared for her. Even though it was just because she was the future of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke bought her small gifts here and there, a gesture to show how thankful he was.

And then when she became pregnant, he was always there for her, refusing long missions, doing small things like helping her putting on her shoes, going grocery shopping, even cooking and cleaning when Hinata wasn't feeling well.

When her son, Uchiha Takuma was born, it was the best moment in her life. He was so small, so beautiful. Despite of being tired after giving birth she had a big smile on her face when they handed him over to her. It was a perfect moment. Now she can't imajine her life without her family.

Hinata was happy.

Hinata was stirring the tomato soup when her husband's arm gently rubbed against her. He was washing a tomato.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I see." He said, putting the tomato back in the fridge.

"Isn't it unusual for Takuma to sleep right now?" He asked as he sat on the dining table.

"Ah, he was really tired. Naruto-kun was here. He played with him all day."

"I got something for him."

"Really? What is it?"

"A stuffed rabbit. He cried last time I took him to the park. He didn't want to come home because he was playing with a baby rabbit."

"Oh."

Hinata once had a thought that Sasuke would be like her own father. Stoic, emotionless and won't bond with their son at all. But she got some hope when Sasuke came with alot of stuffed toys when she was 8 months pregnant. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. He was a very caring father at mediocre. He even helped her bath the baby, feed him, change diapers and all. Who would have thought that the most ruthless Shinobi in the ninjas world would be a loving father. He was feared everywhere.

"Mama." A small black haired boy entered the kitchen yawning.

"Look who is back." Sasuke said to get his son's attention. The boy hearing his father's voice slowly dragged his tiny feet towards the dining table while rubbing his eyes. Sasuke had seen his son walk his first few steps before he went for the mission.

Flashback

Sasuke was about to walk out of his house when Hinata called him.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata said to get her husband's attention.

He turned around and saw his son with teary eyes. He was about to ask that what happened to him but was shushed when Hinata helped Takuma stand. As he slowly started walking towards him, she let go of his tiny hands as he stumbled in the forward direction. Excitement started showing on his son's face as he walked and stumbled into Sasuke's chest.

Kissing his son's head as he clung to his shirt he mumbled,"I am proud of you"

"He doesn't want you to leave." Hinata said.

Sasuke didn't want to leave now either, but duty calls.

He handed him to Hinata, gave her forehead a Kiss and ran off in the direction of village gates while mumbling a "I am going now."

"Be safe."

End

"He can walk alot better now." It had been a week since his first steps.

"Hmhm." Hinata agreed.

"Da-da." He mumbled yawning again and putting his head on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke ruffled his already messy hair.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked.

"Hn." Nodded her son head still in his father's lap.

Like father, like son.

Hinata arranged the table and set the food while Sasuke made sleepy Takuma sit in his chair.

"Wake up Takuma, or else you would fall." And fall he did. But his father was there to catch him.

"Are you gonna eat or sleep." Asked Sasuke.

"Ete" came the reply.

"Then wake up."

"Wash his face." Hinata suggested.

Complying Sasuke walked towards the wash basen and threw some water on his son's face. Groaning Takuma rubbed his face, now fully awake.

Dinner time was comfortable and quite. After dinner Hinata started washing the dishes while Sasuke showed Takuma the stuffed Rabbit. The excitement on his face was definately worth it, Sasuke mused.

They played with the car set that Takuma got from Sasuke's former Sensei and 6th Hokage, Kakashi. Sasuke turned on the TV for watching some news. While watching television he felt his son driving his car all over his body. Smh.

"Stop." Commanded Sasuke.

The boy didn't stop. A tick Mark appeared on his face.

"Takuma."

His son not listening to him was now blocking his view. Grabbing his son he put him in his lap, head tucked under his chin, caging him between his arms. First he tried to escape. Whined. Didn't help. Now he sat there comfortably playing with his car on Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke wanted to face palm.

Tired, he turned off the TV, and laid there for awhile. Takuma now free climbed over his dad drove his car on his chest, making car noises. As much as he loved his son, Sasuke couldn't help but be annoyed by his son at that time. Ignoring him, he closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Takuma noticing that his father was not paying attention, stopped playing and tried to call him. No reaction. He placed his head against his dad's chest. He liked hearing heartbeats. He fell asleep while listening to his dad's. Hinata after finishing her chores came in the living room to see a mess of toys and her husband and son sleeping on the floor. Sighing she picked up all the toys.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

"Sasuke-kun."groan.

"Wake up. Go sleep in the bedroom or you will catch a cold."

Hinata picked up Takuma and went to the master bedroom putting him In the centre of the bed on a small pillow. She kissed his forehead and covered him with the blanket. Seeing that her husband was still sleeping in The living room, she sat next to him and poked him.

"Yeah, yeah getting up."

Yawning he went to the bedroom. He too kissed his son's forehead and placed a protective arm over his small body falling asleep the next second.

If anyone asked Hinata if she was happy living with the uchiha

The answer was yes, Much to everybody's surprise.


	2. A Tiring Day

It was a regular day at Uchiha household where Hinata was knitting gloves and a muffler for her little ball of joy. He was growing really fast.

Sasuke was enjoying a cup of tea, laying on the same sofa as Hinata while watching the news. He heard the bell ring. Leaving his cup on the table, he sighed in annoyance and got up to open the door. He couldn't even properly open the door when an excited Ino barged in.

Without even giving him a glance she ran to the living room where she sensed her friend's chakra.

"Hinata!"

"Ino-san!"

Hinata quickly dropped everything on the sofa to greet the over excited kunoichi. The said blonde hugged her tightly.

"Ino-san!" She exclaimed in her soft voice, surprised to see her friend. Hinata hadn't met the rookie 9 at all after Takuma's first birthday. They had an extremely busy schedule.

Kiba and Shino did visit once in a while but she missed seeing them regularly. Sometimes, Hinata missed being a ninja.

Although she trained now and then, she had stopped taking missions after marriage since the sole purpose of this union was to revive the clan. She got pregnant quickly after the wedding.

"Oh my god, Hinata I missed you so much!"

They had gotten quite close after a mission together to snow.

"I missed you too." Hinata replied, choked up by the the tight hug.

A hella annoyed Sasuke walked in, he was about to sit in his previous place when Ino shoved him in excitement and sat beside Hinata.

Ino took Hinata's hands in hers and said, "We totally need a girls day out. "

Behind Ino Hinata saw a pissed off Sasuke, who took his cup and went to the bedroom to watch TV.

He just wanted to enjoy some time off before he got bombarded with missions but noooo some stupid friend of his wife had to ruin it.

"Ch ." He made his annoyance extremely clear to Ino who just rolled her eyes and started talking animatedly to Hinata.

So clingy. He thought. Making himself comfy under the comforter next to Takuma who was sleeping soundly. He turned on the TV in the bedroom on with almost muted volume and changed the channel from cartoon network to konoha news.

Hinata started to organize the yarn and incomplete glove as she knew that Ino wouldn't let her concentrate anyway. Then she turned to Ino with full attention.

"Ah, Ino-san I don't think that I will be free at all, Takuma will be waking up in a while too."

"Hinata." Ino said seriously.

"Y-yes?"

"You seriously need to get control over your useless husband, make him take care of Taku-chan for a day at least, that useless father."

"I can hear you." Sasuke called from the bed room.

"Good! At least someone has to remind you of your responsibilities!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. For fucks sake. He didn't need to show other people. His family knew that he would go to any extent for them and dare he say it love them? that was enough.

One thing Hinata didn't like was burdening others, Takuma was Sasuke's son too but growing up in a Hyuga household (where all stuff like that was handled by females of the house) had automatically imprinted this thought in her mind that Sasuke who was also raised in an environment similar to hers would expect all the things that were expected of wives (broodmares).

"Calm down Ino-san, I'll talk to Sasuke-kun about it."

Ino was seriously worried about her quite shy friend. She always kept her problems to herself. Ino Wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke abused Hinata. She really hated him.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, now go quickly tell him that you'll be hanging out with us today."

Ino pushed Hinata towards the bedroom.

"And get ready quickly!" She called after her.

Hinata slid the door open.

"A-ah Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes you can go." he said with a sigh. He had told her many times that she was his wife and not a slave but she was still so obedient, she never ceased to ask for his permission before doing anything.

"Arigatou." she said, excitement clear in her voice.

Hinata went to change. She was ready in 20 minutes. After changing she reminded Sasuke were the cereal was placed so he wouldn't have a problem giving breakfast to their son. She felt bad about leaving Takuma before him even waking up but Ino just wasn't taking no for an answer and she couldn't upset her friend.

Grabbing her hanging purse she was about to leave when Sasuke called her.

"Ugh what does he want now." Her friend grunted.

"Ino-san I would really appreciate if you respect my husband."

"Hai. Hai."

Hinata walked into the room.

"Hai?"

He threw his wallet at her.

"Here."

"W-wha." She barely caught it. Okay, he had a bad habit of throwing things.

"Buy whatever you want. Don't hold back."

"B-but-"

He repeated what he said earlier with more sternness in his voice. Seriously, they needed to act more like husband and wife. She was so stiff around him. His growing fondness for his wife was startling and now he even wanted that love fill their arranged marriage! His wife was deprived of it since birth, those hyuga bastards. Ch .

"A-Arigatou." A smile formed on her lips.

"I'll be going now."

Hinata walked towards the exit were Ino was impatiently waiting.

"let's go!"

Takuma woke up to the sound of news.

"Ma-ma"

"Did I wake you up." Sasuke said.

Takuma shook his head and stretched a little, then slumped back on the pillow again. He was not sleepy but was feeling lazy.

"hungry." yawning he climbed over his father who was watching TV.

"Dadaaa." came a whine.

"Hai. Hai."

Sasuke got up with Takuma hanging on his neck. To be honest, he loved it when his son was clingy and all. He felt wanted, loved. He gave a light slap on Takuma's bum and said,

" You're getting heavier day by day."

To which his son payed no mind.

"Ma-Ma?"

"Your mother has gone outside for awhile, will be back in some time."

"raa-bit, raa-bit, raa-bit."

After eating breakfast and having a playful shower with his father Takuma was now demanding that Sasuke take him outside. He didn't speak many words but Sasuke always had an idea of what he was trying to say. It was a dad thing, he figured. If Hinata was there she would have scolded him without actually scolding him if that even made sense but Sasuke himself could never bring himself to scold his son.

He was still kind of tired from the mission he returned from last night but he didn't want his child to feel neglected like he had felt when he was young so he would try very hard not to be the parent his father was.

"Stay still. God. Takuma stop, don't move."

He was still squirming. Sasuke tried his best dress him after the shower. Seriously, how did his wife do this everyday. He made mental note to help her next time instead of just getting amused by the Tom and Jerry game that always started.

Once he was dressed up, Sasuke turned the drier on and quickly dried his son's hair so he wouldn't catch a cold. This year's winter was quite severe.

"raa-bit, raa-bit, raa-bit."

"Hai Hai. First let's get you a warm set of clothes." Sasuke took out one of the sweaters. Sliding the sweater over his son's head his thoughts went back to when Hinata had dressed him. A lot of layers to prevent any chance of catching flu. She had said. He went back to the closet and got a thick jacket out and made his son wear that.

"raa-bit, raa-bit, raa-bit."

"God Takuma it's not a poem."

"raa-bit, raa-bit, raa-bit."

SMH.

He got ready himself and walked to the front door with "A Takuma" clinging on his leg like a koala. As soon as he stopped he jumped off of Sasuke's foot. Sasuke took a cap and a scarf from the hanger and bent down to his son.

While adjusting the scarf so it won't irritate his son something hit him as he stopped moving completely. He had a family again and they loved him.

Him.

Him.

Him! Although he wasn't sure that Hinata actually loved him or was doing this out of obedience. He believed it was the latter.

"raa-bit, raa-bit, raa-bit."

His son's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. This happened a lot he noticed. It was like he could never bring himself to believe that all this was real. What if he was stuck in a genjutsu? He was being ridiculous. He knew that. But he still couldn't stop such thoughts from entering his mind.

If this all was real then it meant he was Happy!

He.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Happy. Overwhelmingly so!

He tapped his son's forehead, a loving gesture that was his brother's signature token of affection.

"Let's go." He said as a smile formed on his lips in reply to his son's big grin.

"Un!"

Meanwhile.

Hinata was going through the men's section to buy something for her husband his all articles showed signs of wear and tear. She had been meaning to shop for a while now but her hands were mostly full with housework. Her husband tried to avoid contact with other villagers as much as he could.

After buying 3 sweaters and 3 button up shirts (she noticed Sasuke preferred them), she went to the jeans section, Ino and Sakura following her.

"Aish, i brought you here to shop for yourself."

Hinata didn't reply, Ino sometimes really pushed her buttons despite of their close friendship. She tended to remain silent as to not cause any drama.

Maybe they weren't as close as she thought? Maybe Ino was just there to get a kick out of her family situations. Sasuke-kun had warned her to not get involved too much with the said blonde and the pink kunoichi.

After she was done shopping for her husband, her eyes landed on a cute baggy sweater, she bought it for herself. After some shopping on her friends' side they started strolling through the streets looking over to find some interesting shop.

Hinata's eyes travelled to the display of kimonos.

"Nice catch Hinata! We can shop for the coming festival."

Hinata smiled in return.

"Let's go." Sakura took Ino's hand and went inside the shop leaving Hinata behind. What made Hinata upset was not Sakura's harsh behavior but lack of reaction from her blonde friend.

This is the last time i hang out with these 'friends'.

Hinata bought a cute Kimono for her son and an elegant one for herself. Hinata couldn't leave her husband out.

As she was on her way to the male section Ino stopped her and said they were leaving.

Hinata smiled a really scary smile and said," Go ahead without me then."

"You need some more time for yourself!"

"I am not single anymore Ino-san. My most thoughts will revolve around my family now. There is no 'Me time' in a family."

The rest of Ino's banter was ignored as she rumaged through the kinomos.

She quickly picked one out for Sasuke and paid for all of the items.

"I think thats enough shopping for today, I should get going now"

"Aw, is the princess tired."

Came a snarky reply from her pink haired 'friend' Sakura. She had been passing such comments all day.

It had been like this since Hinata had gotten married.

"Ja, I'll be taking my leave."

"Bye!"

Hinata looked at her wrist watch and her eyes nearly popped out. It was almost 5:30 and she wasn't home! There were no leftovers either and she hadn't cooked any lunch before leaving!

I hope he isn't mad.

As soon as they reached the park, Takuma ran off to the Zoo-ish area where they kept rabbits.

"Hi!" He bowed to the rabbits while squealing in excitement. Picking up one of the baby rabbits he started petting it. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his son's antics.

20 mins later,

"let's go check out the swings."

Sasuke remembered having fun riding the swings. He wanted his son to experience that too.

"Nooo." he said as he literally laided face first on the floor while at least 20 rabbits were seated over him.

"I knew it was a bad idea." Sasuke scowled. His son was literally addicted to rabbits.

"let's go."

Shooing the rabbits off of his little body he picked him up.

"Nooo!."

"Say bye quickly or we won't be coming back here anymore."

A gloomy bye came from his mouth.

Great, he is sulking now.

Hinata once told him to not give into the tantrums or the child will get spoiled.

Sasuke sat on a swing since Takuma wasn't old enough and gently swayed it.

"see? It's fun."

After a few minutes his sulking stopped and he actually started enjoying the ride. .

.  
"Hungry dada."

He was tugging at Sasuke's ears.

"Stop, almost there." sigh. He couldn't help but smile at all the affection his son showed him.

They were going to a nearby restaurant to get something to eat.

On their way to the restaurant Sasuke noticed a familiar head in the small crowd in the street.

"Yo."

"Eepp!"

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere behind Hinata almost giving her a heart attack.

He let out a chuckle.

"sjdhdhhsjs you scared me!"

"Let me hold the bags."

"Oh no its fine."

"Mama."

Her attention was quickly shifted to her son in his arms. He raised his arms towards her, telling her to hold him.

Sighing she give the bags to Sasuke and took Takuma from his arms. As soon as he was in her arms he nuzzled into the nape of her neck.

"Did my baby miss me?" She gently asked kissing his temple.

"uhn." he nodded.

"He is going to fall asleep, did he eat anything else after breakfast?" She asked after laying another kiss on his temple.

"He did drink the formula near 3."

"Oh, where are we heading?"

"Some restaurant, taking care of him totally made me forget about eating something myself." He let out a chuckle.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry about leaving him with you, i knew he is a handful isn-"

"I'm not complaining Hinata, he is my son as much as he's yours. Spending time with him makes me really happy. All the tiredness is worth it if I get to spend some quality time with my family."

"We feel the same then!" She said looking at him with a huge smile which he returned with one of his own small but genuine ones.

"These are a lot of shopping bags though." He teased.

Hinata went red.

"I guess i went a out."

"Tadaima."

The couple said to no one in general as they entered their home.

They went straight to the bedroom to get ready for bed since they had already had a bite at the restaurant.

After tucking Takuma in the nursery Hinata returned to the bedroom.

Taking one of the bags, she pulled out the shirts.

"Sasuke kun try this, I need to make sure the size is right."

A pretty much shocked Sasuke reached for the shirt and tried it on. Hinata helped him button up the shirt while he just stared at her.

"It seems fine to me. What do you think?" Her question pulled him out of this thoughts.

"Uh-Oh its pretty comfortable."

"Nice." She smiled at him,"I bought a couple of sweaters too, your old clothes are pretty worn out ne?"

"Ah." He uttered pulling her into a tight embrace which she gladly returned.

"Hinata." He whispered.

"Hmm?" She let out a hum enjoying being surrounded by her husbands arms and smell.

"Thank you for always taking care of me."

"That should be my lin-"

Her sentence was cut off by a kiss to her forehead. He pulled her face closer and kissed her full on the lips. She slowly started kissing him back amd its safe to say that the night was spent with the couple making love to each other.

End.  



	3. A Little Argument and a Happy Ending

It was a regular day at the Uchiha household. As usual Hinata woke up somewhere near 7. Arms reached out to the ceiling as she stretched, taking a deep breath, she looked over to find her husband sleeping peacefully.

Laziness took over her and she slid back into the comforter. Taking her husband's arm, she wrapped it around herself and snuggled close to him.

Sasuke, still sleeping tightened his hold around her and buried his face in her soft tresses.

She felt like a thief, stealing some intimate moments while he was asleep. But it was allowed wasn't it? They were married after all. After a few minutes of enjoying her husband's comforting embrace, she reluctantly got up to take a shower.

Once she was inside the bathroom she took off her lavender colored lacey night dress that reached the mid of her thighs. When had she become bold enough to wear something like this and that too in front of someone?

She took a long hot shower and dressed in comfortable blue boyfriend pants and a dark purple woolen sweater she bought the other day. Pulling some dark blue socks she switched the dryer on.

After drying her hair it was 8:15 in the morning. She moved out of the bathroom to make breakfast.

After she was done she went to wake up Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun wake up." She said poking his cheek.

"breakfast is ready."

*poke* *poke*

"Hai *yawn*Hai."

As he was getting up, Hinata quickly made her way back to the kitchen.

She is still shy around me.

He thought in disappointment.

He put on a pair of trousers and sluggishly walked to the kitchen. Turning the temperature up since he was practically naked and it was mid of December, he quietly sat on the table and observed as Hinata moved around getting everything ready. After one minute she put a plate of pancake and a mug of coffee in front of him and sat down to have her own breakfast. They both prayed and started eating their breakfast.

When the breakfast was over Sasuke helped Hinata wash the dishes.

He noticed if he walked closer to her, she scooted away.

"Yah." He said, trapping her between him and the kitchen counter.

Her face turned a dark shade of red as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Y-yes?" She sqeaked.

"Are you ignoring me." It was anything but a question and she knew it.

"n-no! Its just that Sasuke-kun is mostly u-undres-"

"So you are repulsed by me."

"N-NO!" She exclaimed in her meek voice.

"Then?"

He forcefully looked into her eyes the moment she opened them and tightly pursed his lips.

"I-i-its-"

"Look Hinata, If I force myself on you just tell me and we can figure this out."

"I-it's not like that a-at a-all!"

"Do you not accept me as your husband?"

He was practically enjoying this now, her pretty blush and confused eyes made him want to tease her more. She was a stuttering mess right now.

A slight laugh escaped his mouth, giving his plan away.

"*Gasp* You're just teasing me!" She exclaimed narrowing her eyes.

Slightly pushing him off she left saying that she had much better things to do.

Ah, shit I think I made her upset.

"Hinat- *She 'slams' the bedroom door* Hinata."

He opened the door to see her sitting on the bed with a novel she issued last week from the library. She made herself comfortable and started reading from where she left of 2 days ago.

"Hinata."

He slid into the sheets with her and wrapped himself around her.

"You're upset."

"I can get upset too."

Reverse psychology. He thought smirking inwardly.

"The fact that my very own wife refuses to look at me when I'm naked."

And excuses aside, it seriously did bother him a lot. Will she never come to accept him fully? Laying his head on her shoulder, he sighed as his train of thoughts took a new turn. He thought that teasing her will help loosening her up a bit. He tried to be a romantic person too, but looked like his wife had no feelings whatsoever for him.

He got up to take a cold shower and get the negative thoughts out of his head.

Now he was upset too. Him. Sasuke Uchiha. Upset. For fucks sake.

Half an hour passed and he was still under the shower head thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

He felt a thud against the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry." Came his wife's meek voice.

"I over reacted. I-i-m really sorry about everything. I am s-s-orry for being so damn timid a-and I'm sorry for being such an a-awful wife."

The next few seconds passed by in a blur as Sasuke quickly opened the bathroom door and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baaka. Its me who should be apologizing, not you."

Her arms slowly wrapped around his as she sniffed.

Shit, I even made her cry. Way to go moron.

He hadn't noticed the tears since he was still drenched with water.

"I'm r-r-really sorry for not being a good w-wife, I really a-am. Its not at all like what Sasuke-kun thinks. I am not r-repulsed by you, I need to overcome my shyness, it has been a huge weakness since I was l-little."

Fuck, He was feeling guilty as fuck now.

"Hinata, Look I was just teasing you okay? I am sorry for taking it too far, not considering your feelings once. Your shy nature is what makes you, you and I love you for that. I should know by now that you are the most sincere person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I'm a moron. I get all doubtful when thinking about how perfect my life has been after I married you. You gave me a family and a perfect son."

She opened her mouth to talk put was shushed.

"Let me speak okay? I just can't get a grasp on reality. Is it really possible for a person like me to be happy again? Do I really deserve a pure companion like you?"

"I'm sorry for doubting your sincere feelings towards me. Please forgive me."

He finished, practically crushing her against him, fearing that she might leave, disappear.

"I-I am sorry too! For not being able to convey my feelings. Sasuke-kun is my husband and will always be the only man in my life. I have never been happier in my life. This marriage completely changed my life, for the good that is."

"Baaka. T-that's my line." Sasuke said tearing up a bit.

After a good 5 minutes of silence, Sasuke whispered into her ears.

"I am to blame, even after all those hugsand cuddles in the morning, I still have a nerve to doubt you."

Hinata turned a heavy shade of red and buried her face in his chest as much as she could. She could even die of embarrassment right now!

A low chuckle escaped his mouth. He laid a kiss on the crown of her head and hugged her more tightly if that was even possible.

"UUmmaaaaaaa." Came a loud whine, ruining the perfect moment of confession.

"I'll check up on Takuma, Sasuke-kun should get dressed." Using his arms as support she stood up on tip toes and kissed his nose, that's as far as she could reach!

After Hinata left the room Sasuke let out a heavy relieved sigh. So much burden had been taken care of and he felt really light. Giddy even! He dressed up in one of the outfits his wife had bought.

Sasuke was pretty sure his wife was perfect. He loved every little thing about her. Her shy nature, her long hair, her lavender tinted eyes, her stutter, her cooking, every freaking thing basically. When had he fallen so deep in love.

He went to the living room where Takuma was silently watching TV. As if sensing his presence his son's head turned around an a grin colored his face showcasing his dimples.

"da-da!"

To Sasuke he was utterly, ridiculously cute. Could one even BE that cute.

Sasuke made his way to him, lifting him up easily and laid kisses all over his face making him scream and giggle in utmost joy. Sasuke comfortably laid on the sofa, mentally revealed yet exhausted. He fell asleep there with his son comfortably tucked under his arms.

Hinata entered the living room with her homemade cereal that she usually fed Takuma. She found both of them napping. Turning the Television off, she unwrapped Sasuke's arms and slipped Takuma out of his grip. An adorable yawn escaped his mouth as he opened his eyes from the light nap.

Still carrying him she retrieved a blanket from the bedroom and covered Sasuke with it.

"My baby is hungry right? Let's eat."

Hinata set him in her lap and fed him the cereal.

After playing with her son for half an hour, she took him to the bedroom for bathing him. Like her, Takuma also liked taking baths and playing with water. The joy it brought to his face made Hinata happy too. He would let out giggles and screams and splash water here and there, his dimples added to his cuteness. Hinata still wondered where he got them from though.

After doing the baby skin care routine she dressed him up in warm tights and a shirt and a sweater. She was always worried about his health and didn't take any chances even when inside the house.

Unfolding the play pen near the living room from where she could see him, she put Takuma in it with his favorite toys and left to complete other chores.

Keeping a check on the toddler, she started cleaning. After she was done cleaning the kitchen, she went to set up the bedroom and dusted and vacuumed every room in the house. Before doing laundry she checked the time. It was 1pm already! She was pretty sluggish today.

Sasuke woke up to his son poking his cheeks and making wierdly adorable noises.

"Looks like the pen isn't enough to keep you in, huh."

He folded the blanket and set it aside. The room was a mess! Takuma had apparently gone on a rampage and his toys were scattered everywhere.

"You made a big mess, lets clean it up. Come-on get the toys."

Sasuke adored his son but had to show some strictness or he might end up getting spoiled.

Takuma slowly gathered all the toys in the basket pouting throughout the process.

In the end he slumped up against his father's chest wrapping his arms around the older Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke patted his back. "Good boy."

Picking him up he went to search for Hinata. He found her hanging the now clean laundry outside. It was quite warm outside. He sat himself on the warm porch enjoying the weather. Takuma slid out of his hold and was about to jump onto the grass but couldn't. Caught by his father, he started whining making Hinata look in their direction.

"Takuma no. No whining." She chided softly.

Sasuke got up from the porch. "Don't step outside. Let me get your shoes okay?"

The question got answered with a pout. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his son's antics.

After retrieving the shoes and putting them on Takuma was finally allowed outside. Baby walking his way everywhere he touched all types of herbs and flowers in his mother's garden giggling here and there. Babies are weird, Sasuke concluded.

A long sigh escaped his lips. This was so peaceful. If he could he eould stop the time and stay in this moment forever. He had been blessed with such moments before too. He couldn't thank his family enough. He couldn't thank Hinata enough. He couldn't thank the grey haired hokage enough who suggested it. Kakashi was a professional wingman.

"Sasuke-kun please turn the stove off." Hinata called from the bedroom.

He got up and strolled towards the kitchen turning the stove off. The amazing smell of broth filled his nostrils making him sigh in contentment yet again.

Life was good. He thought. And he will continually wish for it to remain this way.

.

He was bored.

Teasing his wife a little might do the trick, and so he went to do so.

The End 


	4. The Sleepover

It was almost new year when Jonins of Konoha were granted a day off. So Naruto and his fellows decided to hold a BBQ/Movie Night and it somehow ended up getting decided that this get together will be held at Sasuke and Hinata's place.

Flashback Start

"We all live in apartments! We can't do BBQ without a lawn!"

"Yeah, we haven't seen Takuma in a while either. He doesn't go well with strange places."

"You have this Giant ass TV too!"

"Troublesome"

They all tried to justify the decision.

"Yes, but I need to discuss this with Hinata." Sasuke said nervously.

Its not like she was gonna refuse, and it wasn't like Sasuke didn't appreciate their company but the day they had off happened to be the same day as Hinata's birthday and he was planning to spend it with just his family and do something special for , his friends here weren't taking a hint.

sigh.

"Okay. But make sure you are not too loud. Takuma isn't fond of noise AND you guys are NOT making a mess out of my place."

"YES SIR." came out an instant reply from his goofier friends.

Flashback End

HINATA'S BIRTHDAY

Hinata woke up and noticed that her husband wasn't in the bed sleeping with her. Confused, she got up and retied her hair as chunks and pieces had gotten out of her bun. Slightly brushing her bangs with her fingers she got up and slid on a hoodie. Her eyes still squinted and herself still sleepy. She strolled through the house looking for Sasuke and found him in the kitchen setting up plates of pancakes and hot tea. She also smelled cinnamon buns. Really surprised she walked into the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called him.

"Oh. Hinata. Hi." He looked up startled.

a confused chuckle escaped her mouth. "Hi." She smiled at him.

"sit."

"Hai."

Still questioning his weird behavior she walked up to the dining table and sat on the chair Sasuke pulled out for her.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She smiled her beautiful eye smile again. Some tears welling up in her eyes, but she held it in. It was a happy occasion and she didn't want to ruin it with her crybaby self.

As they finished the breakfast, Hinata got up to take the dishes to the dishwasher but Sasuke stopped her.

"But you already made the breakfast! Let me."

"Nah, you do this everyday."

"But It's your day off!"

"And I can spend it the way I want."

She sighed. She got up and went to the living room turning the TV on, watching some random soap. Again, the thought of her husband doing so much for her came into her mind and she teared up again. She got up to take a quick shower and do her morning routine.

She walked out of the bathroom after a nice and long bath with she wasn't really planning to take but Sasuke had already drawn one for her. A relaxed sigh slipped her mouth and a huge smile formed on her face as she thought about her loving husband. Humming a tune, she put on some moisturizer and took the hair drier out of the left drawer of the vanity. Plugging it in she started drying her hair. Her hair was pretty long (hip length) so it was a lengthy and tiring task that she had to do everyday. On warmer days she did let it air dry.

"Let me." Sasuke said as he walked into their room and took the drier from her hands.

"It's fine I can do it." She protested but it was ignored by the male Uchiha.

"When are they coming?" Hinata asked a very concentrated Sasuke, referring to their friends.

"Naruto said they will be here by 5." came a distracted answer. After a good 25 minutes her hair was finally dry. She thanked him and got up to grab one of the perfumes on the vanity. One thing Hinata was fond of were perfumes and she had a lot of them. I repeat. A LOT.

Sasuke gave some final brushes to her hair and put the brush on the table.

Touching her soft hair made him remember the day when Hinata had convinced him to use a conditioner. A small smile made its way to his lips. Ah what a day it was.

"I should prepare a grocery list." She said thoughtfully as she walked up to the side table and took out a pen and a pad.

"Ah."

"Hinata."

"Hm?" She hummed as she wrote down stuff on the page."

Sasuke walked up to the bed and sat beside her with a gift box in his hand."

She gasped and put the pen and paper on the side table.

"You really didn't have to! I-I am so thankful." She said choked up by her feelings.

Sasuke hugged her with one arm and she gladly accepted his embrace and let the tears fall. She was so happy! Many Thank you's were whispered. After a few minutes the tears stopped and a pleased smile graced her face. Giving her side a final rub Sasuke pulled away and passed the gift to her. Very carefully she unwrapped the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a snow globe. She took it out and flipped it to find a key and a button. The button was for a pretty white light and the soft instrumental that played on twisting the key was one of the most beautiful melodies she had ever heard.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly, her face buried in his chest.

"It's nothing." He whispered kissing the crown of her head. They remained in silence for many minutes just enjoying each others embrace.

.

A loud whine was heard.

"He sure is pretty loud for a person who doesn't appreciate noise." Sasuke mused.

They both shared a quite laugh and went to check up on him. The morning was spent collecting happy memories.

Lunch was a quiet affair too and the preparations of the evening finally began at 3pm. Hinata sent Sasuke and Takuma to the grocery store while she prepared everything else.

At the grocery store

"Nope Takuma we don't need that snack."

"Nooo." came a whiny answer.

"Nope. I will not accept this kind of behavior." Sasuke said with a stern tone. Trying to glare at Takuma. TRYING. FAILING. Although not happy about the situation his son didn't complain anymore. He made him so proud.

.

Anndddd Sasuke ended up buying one or two chocolates as a present for his good behavior.

What meat was I supposed to buy again? I should have written it down in this list when Hinata reminded me. Typical husband problems I guess. I think it was Korean? Choji did suggest it.

So in the end he bought Korean beef.

Home 5:12pm

The sound of bell ringing sounded all over the house. Hinata jogged from the kitchen to the front porch to welcome her guests. Unlocking the door she let Naruto and Sakura in.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed pulling her into a side hug.

"Hi Naruto-kun, long time no see." She smiled.

"Eh is it me or are you getting even prettier day by day? That lucky bastard." He grinned. This statement made Hinata blush profoundly. A snort also came from her husband's pink haired teammate which was deliberately ignored. As Hinata led them to the living room Naruto gave Sakura a sharp glare daring her to cause drama. She just rolled her eyes and looked away.

Naruto and Sakura sat comfortably on one of the sofa's and turned on the TV while Hinata went to make them some coffee. It was freezing outside! Hinata carried a tray with 2 hot mugs of coffee, 1 mug of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies.

"Ah Hinata thank you! just what you need on a cold day. Oh by the way Happy birthday! Here you go!" He said passing her a small box that could fit into his pocket easily.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said passing him a smile. Excitement prominent in his eyes, he pushed her to open it right at the moment. She complied and opened to find an extremely pretty silvery bracelet.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes of course! it's really pretty." Hinata clipped the bracelet on her wrist and examined it again.

"Where is Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked quite rudely to no one in general..

"Ah, he is at the grocery store." Hinata replied reluctantly, not really wanting to answer. Yes, Hinata didn't like the feelings Sakura had towards her husband. Actually, in her opinion it was just lust.

"And Takuma? Haven't met him in a while! sleeping?" Naruto asked, excited to meet the young Uchiha after a long time.

"He is out grocery shopping with his father." Hinata answered.

"Sasuke told me he can say quite some words now. Man, they really grow up fast. To be honest seeing you guys makes me want to settle down too." He chuckled.

"Naruto-kun will make a really loving husband and father." Hinata said sincerely.

"Eh you thin-"

"Can you stop talking like old people? We are fucking 23." He was interrupted by his former crush.

"you can just igno-" And he was cut again but this time by Hinata.

"Sakura-san." She started adding some venom to her voice.

"I don't care if you don't like me, but this is my house and I am not so appreciative of cursing. I hope I made my point clear." Great now Hinata was pissed off. Hinata. HINATA. She never gets pissed. Never.

Naruto tried to calm Hinata down and shut Sakura up. The former was pretty easy compared to later. Sakura was about to pass another comment but was stopped by the bell ringing. Hinata got up to get the door but was stopped by Naruto.

"I'll get it." He got up and passed a glare at Sakura warning her. Gladly she didn't say anything. Naruto opened the door to let the guests in.

"thank god you guys are here. Hinata is kind of upset right now. You guys will help."

He said dragging entered the living room with her former teammates, Kiba and Shino, whose appearance instantly lightened her mood again.

"Kiba-kun. Shino-kun." She got up to give them a tight hug.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata."

A tight group hug cheered her up with the speed of light.

"How is our son doing Shino-Kun?" Hinata asked playfully, slapping Kiba's back. It was an inside joke of team 8. Since Kiba was the childish one in their team, they teased him by calling him their son.

"Well, I might say." Shino replied with all seriousness he could muster.

"Quit it you guys." Kiba responded to the teasing. Although the grin didn't wear off indicating he was also amused.

"Aish, all grown up. Look at his handsome face. And that stubble."

"Ah." Shino replied without hiding his amusement. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing making everyone laugh with him with an exception of a certain pink haired ninja.

Soon Team 10 was here too. Everyone sat in living room just talking and sharing stuff.

"Sasuke isn't here yet." Choji mused. It was 7pm already. Hinata was getting worried too but soon the sound of the front door opening was heard. Hinata went to help Sasuke with the groceries.

An oblivious Takuma, sqealing and giggling ran up to the middle of the living room. When he was the center of everyone's attention he noticed that some strangers were in their house. He was still like a statue for 2 to 3 seconds and then tears welled up in his eyes as he ran back to where he came from. He bumped into Sasuke who was just entering the living room. He picked him up and Takuma buried his face in Sasuke's nape.

"What happened. It's fine little guy." He said comfortingly as he rubbed his back soothingly. He walked in and was greeted by his friends. Sasuke had become somewhat close to the other Team 8 members too. Shino walked up to him and called Takuma gently. He looked up at him and then buried his face into Sasuke's sweater again as if to hide his shyness.

Everyone awed.

"He is just like Hinata." Kiba grinned.

"He does not remember me." Shino commented, not surprised. Nobody really remembered him except for his two BFF's.

"Nope, He remembers you and Kiba pretty well. Actually Naruto too. He is just a bit shy since he has not seen you in some time." Sasuke explained. Hinata told him how Shino could get sulky on something like that. However, he was not lying. He just thought he needed to say that.

"May I hold him?" Shino asked.

"Ah, sure." Sasuke tried pass Takuma over to him, however Takuma whined indicating he did not want to be carried by his uncle.

"Takuma." Sasuke said, a bit stern. He didn't know why his son was acting this way. He had always enjoyed Shino, Kiba and Naruto's company and one time even asked Hinata when they were coming back. Well he basically babbled with a few recognizable words. Leave the baby talk to his wife. He did understand him mostly but that was an impossible call. Also, last time he did not let go of Shino for a long while and cried a lot after he left.

"It is alright. I understand." Shino said in his monotone voice and got back to his seat.

The living room was packed. Sasuke took the place Hinata had been previously sitting on as she was in the kitchen preparing the meat and vegetables for BBQ. Choji got up to help Hinata. Shikamaru went with him. As much as Sasuke wanted to help his wife he still had to look after Takuma, he couldn't leave him because he was not comfortable with his Uncles and Auntys yet.

Sasuke and Shino were talking about some clan business when Takuma slid out of Sasuke's protective embrace and went to get his toys. He got the Dog soft toy and took out the storybook called "Mrs. Ladybug" from his little "library" which his Dada had built for him. Like his mother, Takuma was fond of books and stories. He shyly walked back to the living room and looked up to meet his dad's eyes who gave him an encouraging nod. He walked up to Shino who was sitting one of the floor cushions next to Sasuke. He showed Shino the book and sat in front of him. Shino raised a brow at Sasuke who explained that Takuma wanted him to read him the book.

"Ah. Of course. Why? Because i would enjoy that a lot too." He smiled at Takuma who gave one his cutest grins in return, showing his dimples. Ever so shyly he sat in Shino's lap, clutching the soft toy in his hands.

"By the way Sasuke, where did Takuma get his dimples from?" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Now that you talk about it, I wonder too." Kiba said.

"Ah, actually we have no idea. None of the family members from my or Hinata's side have dimples." Sasuke replied.

"Who cares! HE IS TOTALLY ADORBS." Ino exclaimed.

"All I wanna do is pinch his cheeks and kiss him everywhere. But he won't even come near me!"

"Sucks to be you Ino."

"OI KIBA YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" She exclaimed, scaring Takuma who whimpered and tried to hide in Shino's arms.

"You are scaring him. Stop shouting." Sasuke scolded, glaring at her. Ino glared back daringly.

"Its Okay Takuma." Naruto said, sitting down next to Shino.

As Takuma got comfortable with his uncles Sasuke walked outside to the lawn to see Choji preparing BBQ while Hinata and Shikamaru got the table and chairs out of the store room. Sasuke. Hinata went inside to get a hair tie to tie her hair and saw Takuma enjoying and extremely happy. Seeing him like that made her heart swell with happiness too. She spent a good 2 minutes just watching him when their eyes met.

"Ma-ma!" He exclaimed.

"Is my baby enjoying himself? Look at you! the center of attention." She cooed. She then averted her gaze to the three men her son had wrapped around his fingers.

"We are starting the BBQ. You guys should come outside quickly." She turned to Ino.

"Ino-san."

"Hai we will be there in a few minutes."

"ne." She replied and went to her bedroom tie her hair up.

Everyone ate to their full extent and the BBQ was a joyful success.

"That was one of the best BBQ's I have ever had!" Choji exclaimed and everyone agreed.

"Let's watch the movie!" Ino exclaimed, everyone went inside and got changed into their PJ's.

"Wait a second. Why did everyone bring their Pajamas and everything? This wasn't supposed to be a sleepover? Am i missing something?" He asked clearly annoyed. But nobody really payed him some attention.

"Its fine isn't it?" Hinata who was now cradling her sleeping son said. Seeing his wife enjoy so much made him forget that his friends planned a sleepover at HIS house without HIS permission.

"Hey Hinata can I get a blanket?" Naruto whispered as to not wake up the sleeping toddler.

"Hai."

Hinata instructed Sasuke, as he got the blankets and extra pillows out of the closet in the guest room.

Hinata tucked Takuma in and kissed his forehead. Hinata and Sasuke also changed intoo some comfortable clothes and came to the living room where everyone was already seated. Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino were sitting on the floor cushions with their heads resting against the sofa and their legs stretched. On the sofa Sakura was sitting and the Sofa was empty, Naruto was comfortably sitting on the Sofa Bed wrapped in a blanket. Ino and Choji had the single sofas.

Did it have to be there. Sasuke thought sorely.

Kiba and Shino parted to give them way to the sofa. Sasuke sat on the farthest end and Hinata awkwardly sat between the two teammates. After some minutes Hinata laid her head on Sasuke's Shoulder. She was really tired. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and she nestled close to him, much to the annoyance of a certain someone.

A few minutes before the interval of the movie Sasuke noticed that Hinata had fallen asleep.

"Aw." whined kiba. "She hasn't even opened the gifts yet."

Sasuke quietly carried her to their room and covered her with a thick comforter. He brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead. His little wife was such a hard worker. Everything about the evening had been perfect because of her. He closed the door gently and finished watching the movie with his friends.

Even after the movie everyone stayed up and talked for a long while except for Naruto and Kiba who had fallen asleep on the sofa bed after the movie finished.

"I could use some sleep." Shikamaru yawned. Sasuke showed Ino and Sakura to one guest room and Choji and Shikamaru to another, while Shino slept on one of the extra mattresses in the living room with Kiba and Naruto. Well this wasn't the first time they had done a sleepover so one could say that Hinata and Sasuke were prepared.

All in all, it was one of the best birthdays for our Byakugan princess.

END 


	5. Good News and a Good News

The new year's eve was spent warmly at the Uchiha's household.

It was the first day of the year when Hinata found the letter from ANBU department.

"Finally it's here!" She squealed.

"I hope it's good news though."

She clasped her hands together and said a prayer before grabbing the letter. After placing it on the coffee table she proceeded to make breakfast.

Sasuke woke up to the delicious aroma of breakfast. Putting a shirt on he dragged himself to the bathroom to wash his face and then to the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Hinata said softly.

"Morning." he mumbled. His wife was a morning person and he was totally not.

"The letter is here." She said excitedly.

"Really? Nice." He walked to the living room.

"Its on the coffee table." Hinata informed.

He sat down on one of the sofas and tore the covering before taking a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Hinata asked as she sat beside him.

"Very." was the short reply.

After taking another deep breath to calm his nerves down, he unfolded the piece of paper and read it once. Twice. Thrice. He released a sigh and slumped against the sofa.

"Well?"

"Positive." He told her, still dazed.

She squealed and hugged him.

"Congratulations!"

With one arm he returned her hug and read the letter one more time. Just to make sure.

After he was satisfied enough, Hinata called him for breakfast.

*after breakfast*

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"I think I have another good news." She said nervously, almost dropping the dish she was washing.

"Go ahead."

"I think I am expecting."

He stood up with the speed of light.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I have been having morning sickness for a week now." She said, putting the last plate in its place.

He narrowed his eyes and stated, disappointment clear on his face.

"And you didn't bother telling me."

"It could have been anything, I didn't want Sasuke-kun worrying for nothing important." She half whispered, sitting beside him, not making eye contact but looking at the dining table.

"And that makes it more of a reason for you to tell me."

He sighed. "Did you check."

"No, I did get an appointment at the hospital for today."

Hyuga's considered it a disrespect to use the byakugan for day to day use. It was frowned upon. She had told him that when she had been expecting Takuma.

"Okay then, let me check." He said turning his Sharingan on.

She stood up so her stomach was parallel to his face.

"Do you see something?" She asked hopefully.

"I think I do, I'm not sure though. There is something in there different than your chakra."

"That must be the baby!" she sighed happily. She was going to have another baby! There was no limit to her joy. She could just do a small dance right there. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her husband wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. Wrapping her arms around his head, she kissed the crown of his head and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"When's the appointment," He asked with a muffled voice.

"4pm." She replied softly. After a much ecstatic moment Hinata spoke.

"When is the welcoming party? For the new members?"

"It said this friday, in the letter." He murmured, still absorbing everything that had happened in a small instant of time.

Gasp. "You will need a suit for the dinner!"

"Ah."

"If we want the suit tailored by Friday we have to place the order today Sasuke-kun." Hinata tried to pull away from the hug but found out she couldn't.

"A few more minutes."

A warm feeling settled over her as she enjoyed her husband's comforting embrace.

After one or two minutes, Takuma walked into the kitchen with his favorite soft toy in his hands.

"Ummaa." He whined and walked up to Hinata, hugging her leg. Sasuke let go of her, she picked up Takuma and kissed his temple.

"Good morning little one."

"goomonin." he said. A giggle escaped her mouth as she turned towards sasuke.

"Isn't he the cutest."

"Yes, yes he is." He chuckled and gave his son a 'Good Morning' kiss too.

"Let's fix you something." Hinata said moving around the kitchen getting his breakfast ready.

"Need help?"

"Ah no, I'm fine."

"I'm off to shower then." he said heading towards the bedroom.

Hinata hummed in reply.

"Does dada love umma too Takuma?" She asked suddenly, not expecting a reply of course.

Their marriage hadn't been an ideal one after all.

Inazuka's Pack House

"Are you sure Kiba-kun?" hinata asked for the tenth time.

"Yes I'm sure, now go before you miss your appointment." Kiba said, taking Takuma from her arms. Sasuke passed him a bag with everything Kiba would need while taking care of Takuma.

"This has everyth-" She started but couldn't finish her sentence as Sasuke blocked her mouth with his hand and dragged her off.

"Let's go." But before they left the room Sasuke turned around and said.

"Just take good care of him." he said with a serious expression.

"You know I will. Takuma say bye to mum and dad so we can go play with some pups."

Takuma waved at the duo.

"Umma will be back before you know it okay?"

"He will be fine you guys! Its like you guys don't trust me." Kiba whined. Hinata gasped.

"No it's no-" She was interupted again as Sasuke dragged her out of the room.

"We'll be leaving." Sasuke and Hinata bowed to Kiba's mother in hallway.

"Hinata-chan, leaving already?" inquired the Inazuka.

"Hai, Thank you for taking care of my son." She bowed again.

"As formal as always huh."

After saying their goodbyes they left the Inazuka pack house and started walking in the direction of the hospital.

Hospital

Sasuke and Hinata arrived at the hospital near 3:50 and were sitting there waiting for their turn. As usual, the stares surrounded the unique couple. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and was indifferent but Hinata wasn't so comfortable in this situation. Suddenly Sakura walked into the waiting room.

"Sasuke-Kun! What a pleasure to see you here! What brings you here." she exclaimed.

Oh god. Sasuke thought.

"what do you think?" He mocked.

"Mrs Uchiha! Is she here." the receptionist inquired.

"Ah, yes!" Hinata quickly stood up, grabbed Sasuke's arm and walked up to the counter.

"The doctor is waiting. Room 125." She informed.

"Thank you." Hinata gave a small bow and started walking towards the mentioned room. She remembered where it was since she had frequent visits there because of her previous pregnancy.

She knocked the door twice before it was answered.

"Come in."

Hinata told Sasuke to wait outside but he insisted. Well one of the reasons would be Sakura but mostly because he wanted to be involved with his family as much as possible.

"Mrs Uchiha! What a pleasant surprise! How are you doing?! Come sit. " The doctor greeted.

"I'm doing fine Teruhashi-san how about you?"

The doctor nodded to Sasuke and turned towards Hinata again.

"How is Takuma doing?!"

"As energetic as ever." Hinata replied with a genuine smile.

"That's nice, so let's start the checkup?"

"Yes sure."

The doctor did an ultrasound and confirmed that indeed Hinata was pregnant. She already knew that she was pregnant but seeing the little fetus during the ultra sound made her even more happy and excited.

"So, diet now." The doctor started. "You are in much better condition than before so not much precautions but make sure to take healthy diet, you know, the usual. No achohol and blah blah blah." She finished waving her hand in dismissal.

Hinata let out a giggle. "Hai I remember."

Hinata stood up and thanked the doctor and left the room with Sasuke tailing behind her.

They were walking down the street when Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"I feel giddy." and Hinata couldn't help but agree.

"Let's pick up Takuma and go to the tailor?" Hinata stated.

"Can't you handle that?" Sasuke said.

"I know Sasuke-kun doesn't like it but the tailor can't sew a suit without measurements."

"Ah." He sighed.

They picked Takuma up and headed for the market.

Tailor's shop

"Hyuga-san, welcome! What can I help you with?"

Even the tailor knew her personally? Sasuke was not surprised.

After Sasuke's measurements were done, it was Takuma's turn.

"Takuma stand still." Hinata said, but the child wasn't feeling comfortable at all in the unknown environment and just wanted to stay in his mother's protection.

He whined and whined. Finally with both his parents holding him still, his measurements were taken but he was crying in the end. Sasuke held him and tried to calm him while Hinata finalized everything with the owner of the shop.

"It's alright Takuma. Shh. Everything is fine." He comforted.

The cries stopped but some whines still escaped his pouty lips. His son was as anti-social as him. The youngest of Uchihas became tired and eventually fell asleep in his dad's arms. Sasuke kissed the crown of his head and ran a hand through his son's hair to keep it out of his face.

The walk back home was a silent one. They stopped by a bakery to buy bread and cinnamon buns. His wife really loved them didn't she. After they were back home, Sasuke put Takuma in his crib and informed Hinata he was going to go see Kakashi.

"How about you invite everyone for dinner? To celebrate?" she suggested.

"You'll be fine with that?"

"of course."

"Not today though, maybe tomorrow?" To say that Sasuke was a bit overwhelmed today would be an understatement. His loud friends would just be a head ache.

"That's fine."

Hinata saw him off before making herself a cup of tea and grabbing a novel for her to read. She caressed her stomach, deep in thought.

"I wish you live a healthy and happy life." She prayed for her unborn.

Hokage's Office

*knock x2*

"Come in."

"Kakashi." Sasuke nodded in greeting.

"Ah! Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise. Have a seat." Kakashi said, Pointing Towards the unoccupied sofa.

"How is Hinata? and Takuma? Haven't seen him in a while." Kakashi mused.

"They are both doing well."

"That's nice."

Sasuke had this type of mood swings and no one knew how to handle them better than Kakashi. Either Sasuke came to him to Procrastinate or to share something. After a few minutes of silence Sasuke spoke up.

"I got selected." Sasuke stated.

A proud smile formed on Kakashi's face as he said," Congratulations are in order then."

The Hokage had nothing to do with the ANBU selection, it was completely on the council to decide someone as loyal enough to serve the village as ANBU.

"And.. " Sasuke started.

"And?" His former teacher urged him to continue.

"We are expecting." He let out with a deep breath.

It took a few seconds for Kakashi to process that before he stood up and walked up to Sasuke, patting his back with an un-erasable grin on this face.

"Are you happy?" He asked Sasuke whose face was buried in his hands.

"Extremely."

Kakashi ruffled his hair and returned to his seat.

"I have been planning to drop by but been extremely busy these days. You know, with the tournament coming up." Kakashi informed.

"Ah."

"We are holding a dinner tomorrow, a celebratory dinner."

"I'll be there."

After having a cup of tea with Kakashi and discussing stuff with him, it was dinner time when Sasuke returned home.

He quietly entered the house and walked up to the living room where he heard his family.

"Takuma is going to have a sibling, he's going to play with them and take care of them, right?" Hinata cooed, tickling him. The loud giggles masked his steps and his wife didn't notice until he entered the living room.

"Welcome home." Hinata said with that killer eye smile of hers.

"I'm home." He replied.

"I'll set up the dining table, dinner is ready, be there in a few minutes." Hinata informed and left to do so. Her voice was so soft and calming. Almost unheard. He concluded that he loved it.

Hinata was about to turn around when her husband wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her soft tresses. Hinata put the pot on the stove again and returned his hug whole heartedly.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered. Trying to show gratitude for every little to large thing that had changed in her life when she had married him.

"Baaka." He whispered. And he didn't have to complete the sentence for she knew what he was going to say.

Suddenly a chuckle escaped his lips. "You're so small." He stated the obvious, recieving a pout in reply. He grabbed her face, looked into her eyes for a good minute as if conveying every feeling he had to her and finally pulled in to kiss her on the lips.

Hinata being a hopeless romantic almost fainted. Sigh. she loved him so much. Words couldn't possibly describe it. One day maybe, she'll gain some courage and tell him that.

They pulled away when they heard their son whining. His son seriously didn't like them giving attention to each other now did he? He always interrupted their moments. Hinata pulled away blushing quite obviously, but still tried to hide it. Her blushing encouraged Sasuke further but there was a little wall between them, a really small one, which was hanging from his leg right now. Sasuke picked 'the wall' up and placed kisses all over his face, making him giggle.

Hinata set the pot of curry in the middle of the round dining table. She served the food and the family prayed. Hinata as usual tried to get Takuma to say "Thank you God." He could clasp his hands in the gesture but not exactly let out the words.

"It's his first time eating curry, you think he'll like it?" Sasuke said, cooling down the food on the spoon before bringing it close to his son's mouth.

"I hope so."

The toddler ate the soggy rice and shrieked in delight.

"My baby likes it?" Hinata cooed and he shrieked again, entertaining his parents.

Hinata put her elbow on the table and supported her head on it.

"I love him so much." Hinata stated.

"Ditto."

The End 


	6. The Friday Night

"Hinataaa." Sasuke called his wife for the hundredth time.

"Hai hai. I'm here." She said, appearing from the bathroom, freshly showered.

"You know how to tie this?" He said showing her the red neck tie. She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't?" She teased.

"Ha ha ha. Not funny." He complained, almost pouting. Sasuke sat on the bed so Hinata could reach his neck. Hinata made the tie and left it to him to adjust it. She sat on the vanity stool to dry her hair.

"Uhm. Hinata." Sasuke said, gaining her attention.

"hm?" She hummed and turn back to see the previously perfect tie now all blotted up. This time she let out a delighted laugh that continued for a good minute.

"How did you do that?" Hinata said after gaining some control on her laughter.

"Don't laugh." He commanded, glaring at her. She shook her head with a smile and remade the tie before adjusting it for him.

"There you go." She said, patting his left breast.

"Now let me get ready." She sat back again and continued to dry her hair.

"Need help?" He sat on the bed room sofa with his head resting in his palm.

"Actually, yes. Takuma needs to get ready. His suit is on the ironing table. Could you dress him up?" She asked, still focused on her illusion in the mirror.

"Ah." He replied.

He got up and leaned over the bed, combing Takuma's hair with his hands, who was enjoying a good nap.

"Hey Buddy, wake up." He whispered. As much he didn't want to wake him up, he had to. Takuma started crying because his dad has just dared to disturb his nap time.

"Ah, sorry sorry." Sasuke said. But the toddler continued to let out shrieks and cries. He looked helplessly over to his wife who just said one word to solve the problem.

"Chocolate." She mumbled, trying to find some particular earrings.

"Genius." He muttered and descended the stairs. He took a left and entered the kitchen. Breaking a cube of chocolate from the bar in the refrigerator, he made sure he got his son's attention who reached his hands out to take it.

"Only if you don't cry." Sasuke put up the condition. Reluctantly letting out a last whine, Takuma rubbed his eyes and stopped crying. Sasuke handed him the cube and kissed his forehead, mumbling another apology.

He quickly ascended the stairs and got his son dressed up. He walked to the vanity and picked up a brush in order to tame his son's slightly permed hair. Nothing happened. Well, this trait did come from him. He could hardly tame his spikes.

Sasuke was combing his son's hair when his eyes landed on his wife. He did a double check. Damn. The formal dress complimented her so well. She was wearing a medium fitting dark blue dress. It was full sleeved and the sleeves were made out of net. The back was silk cloth while the front was decorated with intricate designs made by sliver beads. The skirt of the dress reached right above her knees. The neckline was straight and showed her collarbones. The dress was modest but still appeared alluring to him. He tried to focus on the task at hand. She could wear a sack of potatoes and he would still find her attractive. This was too much. He gulped, his adam's apple visibly bobbing.

Hinata put on some black stockings and proceeded to put on her dark blue strappy evening heel sandals. She grabbed a matching evening bag and looked up to meet her husband's intense stare. The previously unaware woman was now trying hard not to blush and miserably failing at it.

"I-I'm ready." She stuttered out finally pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts. He blinked two times before coming to his senses.

"Oh."

"Let's go."

Hinata draped a shawl over her shoulders and they exited the house.

Village Auditorium

Hinata let out a sigh of relief as she entered the auditorium. It was freezing outside!

They were escorted to their respective table. Sasuke put Takuma down who in turn hid behind his dada's leg in nervousness. The Uchiha family was greeted by the host. Sasuke shook hands with him and introduced his family. After a few 10 minutes everyone was seated and the host went up the stage and gave a speech.

"This is so boring." Sasuke whispered to Hinata who just let out a giggle in response.

After the host's speech it was the turn of the hokage. Kakashi being a lazy ass gave a small speech and told everyone to enjoy the evening. After the loud cheering, a beautiful instrumental started playing and the starters were served. Kakashi walked up to the Uchiha family's table. Hinata got up and bowed in respect.

"Hokage-sama." She said respectfully. He ruffled her hair but not enough to ruin her hairstyle. He congratulated Sasuke and took a seat beside him.

"Where is Takuma?" He asked. Pretty hyped to see his 'grandson'. He had not been able to attend the celebratory dinner because of some emergency meeting.

"Under the table." Sasuke replied. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. He lifted the table cover to reveal Takuma, who had his head in his Father's lap. Noticing that someone was intruding his safe spot, he turned around and came face to face with Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a smile and whispered a 'hi.'

Instead of replying Takuma ran from Sasuke's lap to his mother's.

"Takuma, don't be rude." Hinata whispered softly, running her hands through his unruly hair. He pouted and got out of the table and walked up to Kakashi. He gave a small bow in greeting just like his mother had taught him.

"Ah so polite. Maybe teach your father some manners too?" Kakashi joked, ruffling the toddler's hair. Although Takuma didn't get was the white haired man was saying he still let out a grin. Sasuke let out a little chuckle and blowed at the soup filled spoon.

The dinner was mostly quiet.

Takuma, who was now pretty comfortable was running here and there getting many awws from the families.

Sasuke and Kakashi were conversing when Hinata got up to get Takuma,who was sitting with a small family enjoying some corn.

Hinata greeted the family and bowed deeply in apology.

"She's so polite. You should learn one or two things from her Honey." The mum of the young woman ANBU said.

"Stop nagging mom. For god's sake." She whined. She then introduced herself and her family to Hinata.

"By the way, Hi! I am Himeko Yamamoto. This is my mum and my aunt." She said pointing at them respectively. Hinata smiled at her genuinely and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Hinata and this little guy eating all your corn is my son Takuma." She said Sheepishly.

"He is adorable." Himeko let out with a chuckle.

"Please have a seat."

Hinata and the girl named Himeko started a conversation about random stuff. Takuma tucked at his mother's leg, trying to get her attention but was partially ignored. He puffed his cheeks and walked back to his dada and sat on his lap.

Sasuke and Kakashi were having a drink when a very upset Takuma walked up to the table to join them. Sasuke put the glass down and picked him up.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Umma." He said almost crying. Sasuke and Kakashi stood up in a second, assuming that Hinata was probably hurt.

"Takuma where is she?" Sasuke asked in a panicked voice. Takuma pointed at the table Hinata was sitting at. A sight of relief escaped Sasuke and he slumped against the chair. "So why is he crying again?" Kakashi asked.

"He is like this when he doesn't get attention." Sasuke explained. Kakashi laughed whole heartedly at that.

Half an hour later Takuma became tired of his adventures and finally fell asleep in his father's arms.

"Its 11:00 pm, I think we should take our leave." Sasuke stood up and readjusted Takuma on his shoulders.

'Now, how to get Hinata. Maybe I should ask Kakashi.' He turned around to find his sensei gone. He shook his head in dismay and walked up to the table where Hinata was sitting.

"Ah yes, sure! I would like that." Hinata smiled excitedly. The girl whose name Sasuke didn't know gave her number to Hinata.

"Hinata." He said in his deep voice.

"Oh it's quite late. We should get going too." Himeko said and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Himeko Yamamoto." She said extending her hand to Sasuke for a handshake.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied and shook her hand.

"See you later then." She said, turning to Hinata with a wide grin.

The Uchiha's took their leave.

Uchiha Residence

Sasuke gave the sleeping toddler to his wife and took off his shoes.

'finally.' He thought as he took off his tie and opened the first two buttons of the button up shirt. He opened the bedroom door to see Hinata struggling with the dress zipper.

"Let me help you." He smirked with not so innocent intentions.

The End 


	7. Some Old Affairs

Hinata was woken up by her son who refused to stop poking her cheeks until she was wide awake. She grunted and sat up. Letting out a yawn she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock, confirming that it was indeed early.

'6:23 in the morning. '

She picked up her 1 year old and showered his face with kisses. She really couldn't stay mad at him, even for a second.

"Why are you even up hm?" She said between kisses. Delighted shrieks filled the room and her day was instantly brightened by the cheeky smile of her son. She poked at his dimples.

"My baby is so cute." She cooed. She continued playing with him for the next five minutes.

"Ok, enough fun for now, let's stretch."

Yoga was a regular part of Hinata's routine. Hinata stood up on the bed and stretched her arms, Takuma following closely behind. She then bent down and touched her toes, loosening up her hamstrings. Takuma tried to do it but accidentally put all his weight in the forward direction and toppled over. The room was again filled with laughter. After stretching, Hinata helped Takuma in getting off the bed.

"Dada?" He asked her expectantly.

"No honey, he probably won't be back today." She replied with a wince. She really didn't want to break her son's hopes but lying wasn't an option either. Sasuke was called in on an emergency mission thirteen nights prior. She was totally counting. To say that the toddler missed his father would be one heck of an understatement.

Takuma puffed his cheeks in reply, conveying that he was upset.

"Now how is it that you understand everything I say, but you can't talk hm?" She asked, fainting confusion, quickly changing the topic.

"Who wants to take shower with Umma?!" Hinata exclaimed softly, looking for 'volunteers'.

"Uhn!" Takuma made a sound, raising his right hand in the air as far as he could, even tiptoeing.

"Let's go then!" she said enthusiastically and picked him up, earning a giggle from the toddler.

Hinata showered first and Takuma 'helped' her wash her back.

"Thank you baby." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Now your turn." After showering Takuma, Hinata prepared a hot bubble bath. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she got in. She held Takuma by his armpits and first made his toes touch the warm water, once it was confirmed that her son was used to the high temperature, she put him in her lap and the mother and son enjoyed a good bubble bath.

Hinata absentmindedly started humming. Takuma followed his mother and tried to hum the tune, swaying his body lightly and tapping any bubble that he saw. Hinata let out a gasp of surprise, not really expecting him to hum along with her. The duo got out of the bathtub when the water started feeling chilly.

After dressing Takuma up, Hinata dressed herself up in some boyfriend pants and a button up shirt that was probably two times her size. She slipped on some warm socks and turned on the hairdryer to dry her son's hair to prevent him from catching cold.

"Takuma is going to meet his aunt today." Hinata said excitedly, eating what was left of her breakfast.

"Her name is Hanabi." Hinata continued, getting a nod in reply. Takuma was eighteen months old but he hardly spoke, which worried his mother to infinity, so Hinata tried to talk to him every time she could, always hoping to get atleast a word as a reply.

Hinata grabbed her coat and boots and made Takuma wear three layers and a muffler on top. One could say she was a bit too worried. Hard luck telling that to a mother though. It was the middle of february and Konoha was filled with snow to the brink. Making sure she had locked the door, Hinata grabbed her son's gloved hand and continued to walk towards the address her sister had given her. Hanabi had shifted to a solo apartment, away from the Hyuga compound. She had needed some help and had contacted Hinata. Hanabi was a strong heir to the Hyugas and Hinata still wondered how she made the elders of her clan agree.

'Not my clan anymore.' She thought, remembering her father's clear words that he had spat at her, just one day before her wedding. Tears welled up in her eyes, just thinking about the memory made her heart shatter for the umpteenth time. She blamed the pregnancy harmones, trying her best to stay strong.

Her father had been too eager to marry her off.

'Well, I was a huge burden on him.' She thought sadly.

'Such a crybaby.' Hanabi's sharp insult flashed in front of her eyes.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her son tucked at her jeans. Once Takuma had his mother's attention, he pointed at the cart selling sweet potatoes.

"But we just ate!" Hinata let out a chuckle, but his pout convinced her otherwise. After buying enough to share with her sister, five minutes later Hinata stood infront of her sister's new home. Hinata handed her son the plastic bag containing the sweet potatoes.

"Offer it to her okay?" Hinata guided him, before ringing the bell.

The door was answered by a very tired Hanabi, who rubbed the back of her head and let them in. She was only expecting her elder sister and the sight of the little toddler surprised her big time.

Takuma bowed his head in greeting. He tiptoed and raised the plastic bag as far as he could, offering the treat to the lady with a grin, showcasing his deep dimples. He didn't feel that nervous because the lady looked like his mother. 'That' being a keyword. Hanabi raised a prefect brow but accepted the bag nonetheless. Takuma ran to his mother and hid behind her legs, creeping his head out just enough to see the lady's reaction.

"What's this." She asked in her gruff voice.

"Sweet potatoes." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Ah. Thanks. I guess... " Her younger sister replied awkwardly.

"Come on in." Hanabi motioned with her head.

The next four hours were spent arranging the new furniture in the apartment. Takuma was quite busy watching the TV. He was lucky today. Hinata made sure that he didn't watch more than an hour of TV a day.

Hanabi walked up to the counter and opened the cookie jar. She turned around and came face to face with the little Chibi.

Takuma went looking for his mother but ran into his aunt. He was hungry and tired. Takuma eyed the cookie in her hand.

Hanabi looked back and forth between the chibi and the chocolate chip cookie before handing it to him.

"Here." She said. Takuma raised his right hand.

"Use both of your hands to receive and give things." Hinata chided softly from the living room, reminding her son of the respectful manners.

Takuma immediately raised both of his hands and accepted the cookie. He bowed deeply such that his head was almost touching his knees. Hanabi tried hard to hide a smile.

He ran up to his mother with a grin and showed her the cookie.

"Good for you." Hinata said with her motherly smile, bending down to his eye level. Takuma offered the cookie to her.

"My generous baby." Hinata whispered, combing his hair back before kissing his forehead. She took a tiny nibble and thanked her son, who was now happily eating the cookie.

Hinata left his side and walked up to the kitchen, getting things ready for the dinner. Hanabi sat on the dining table observing the toddler before shifting her attention to her elder sister.

"What's the chibi's name?" She asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. Although annoyed at the nickname her sister chose for her son, Hinata chose to ignore it and replied.

"Takuma Uchiha."

"Age?"

"A few days more than eighteen months."

"Ah."

Hanabi turned back to the toddler and continued to observe him. She concluded that everything about that little human being was adorable. She would never say it out aloud though.

The lunch was simple but delicious and Hanabi realized how much she had actually missed her sister in the last three years. Her Motherly and caring nature was what had kept Hanabi cheerful until she was nine. Then they were separated and mostly only met on the dinner table, no words exchanged, and the meetings came to an abrupt Stop when her sister was married off to a complete stranger in less than a week.

Hanabi was a stereotypical Hyuga. Stoic to a fault. She Couldn't possibly tell her sister her thoughts. It would have been a huge blow to her egotistic nature.

It was 5:30 in the evening, when the apartment was finally set up and Hanabi had completely moved in.

"We should get going now." Hinata smiled at her baby sister and picked up her son who quickly nuzzled his face into his mother's neck, almost falling asleep. She put on her shoes and picked up Takuma's. She said her goodbyes and was about to leave the apartment when her sister's voice froze her.

"You don't have to pretend to like us, you don't have to force yourself to take care of us, help us. We Hyugas have given you nothing but pain."

She mustered up a smile and turned around. "If only I was just predending."

Her broken facade made something inside Hanabi snap and she felt uncontrollable tears flow down her face. But there was no one to comfort her. Her savior had already left.

Hinata walked as quickly as she could. Negative thoughts were the only ones in her head right now. Takuma was tired but couldn't rest his head on her shoulder while Hinata was walking. She reached the house in about fifteen minutes. Hinata was opening the front fence gate when she noticed that the bedroom was lit.

A genuine smile formed on her lips as she whispered to her sleepy son, "Dad is back."

Takuma sprung up as if all his energy had been restored.

Hinata jogged up to the door. She entered the house and put Takuma down, who immediately broke into a 'sprint' to look for his father.

Hinata took off her coat and hung it up.

"Welcome home." She turned around to see her Husband holding their son with a smile on his face.

"I'm home." Hinata replied softly and walked into his stretched arm for a hug.

As much as she was enjoying her husband's comforting embrace, her thoughts again looped back to her previous family. Hanabi's words repeated infinitely in her head and she felt herself on the verge of crying. Hinata bit her lower lip in order to stop the tears from flowing.

Hinata lifted her head and accidently made eye contact with Sasuke. She let out a forced smile, really not wanting to ruin the moment.

Sasuke noticed her unshed tears.

"Hey, something troubling you?" He asked in a soft voice, his brows forrowed in confusion and his tone was laced with genuine worry.

Her emotions snapped like a twig hearing that question and her tears flowed non stop but no sound escaped her except for a few sobs. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him, seeking comfort and solace. Sasuke hugged her as close as he could.

"Hey, it's alright." He comforted kissing her crown.

After a few minutes Hinata pulled back, with some control on her emotions.

"I-I'm so-sorry, I d-didn't mean-n to break dow-wn." She hiccuped, furiously wiping her tears away.

"It's alright Hina. Let's go sit in the living room." He comforted, using his nickname for her. She nodded quietly and laid on the sofa, just taking deep breaths to calm herself down while Sasuke put Takuma down, who was oblivious to everything. He ran up to the basket containing his toys and took out a few. He sat in his mother's legs, playing with his toys. Sasuke sat down next to Hinata. She buried her face in his chest, taking in his soothing scent.

"Sasuke-kun has eaten?" She asked.

"I have." He said, stroking her hair as she just stayed in his arms.

"Would you like to share?" He asked her, referring to the reason why his wife just broke down out of the blue.

After taking a deep breath Hinata explained to him, everything that happened today and that happened the day before their wedding.

Sasuke kissed her crown.

"You know what? Hyugas can go fuck themselves. We Uchihas don't need them to stay happy."

Hinata chuckled.

"Don't-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Takuma no." She frowned. The toddler who was about to put his stuffed toy in his mouth looked at her like a deer caught in headlight. A mischievous glint flashed across his grey eyes and his cheeks molded into what looked like a smirk.

Hinata gasped dramatically. Takuma slowly brought up the toy to his mouth, maintaining eye contact with his mother.

"No, Takuma." She repeated. But the command was ignored. Hinata was about to move from her husband's embrace when the mischievous smirk on her son's face broke into a gleeful grin. He giggled, putting the toy away and turned around to look for something to play.

"Did you see that?!" Hinata exclaimed, mortified.

A deep chuckle escaped her husband's throat.

"You were saying?" Sasuke said urging her to continue where they left off.

"Oh. I was just saying that don't curse please." She said in a serious tone.

"Ah, my bad."

The next few minutes passed mostly in silence. Takuma occasionally turned around to show them something he built with the blocks.

"How did the appointment go?" Sasuke asked, suddenly remembering his wife's appointment with the gynecologist which he had missed while he was away on the mission.

"It went fine. The ultrasound wasn't clear enough to show the gender but it was confirmed that I am expecting twins!" She exclaimed and looked up to inspect his response. A smile formed on his lips as he bent down to give her a kiss.

"That's amazing." He whispered and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Would Sasuke-kun prefer a girl or a boy?" Hinata asked curiously, her eyes focused on Takuma.

"I would prefer healthy." He replied genuinely.

"Me too, but that doesn't answer my question." She frowned.

He let out a chuckle.

"What about you?"

"Since we already have a son, I was thinking a daughter would be nice." She elaborated her choice.

"If you put it that way, I agree."

And the night continued with the couple talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

The End 


	8. Never Ending Drama

Ino was roaming around the Konoha Market when she spotted Hinata inside the grocery store. She called out to her but was not heard.

"Hiiinataaa!" She called again. No response.

She started to walk towards Hinata and noticed something. Hinata's stomach was huge, like really huge.

'Is she pregnant? Definitely looks like it. But why didn't she tell me?' Ino thought with a frown.

When she was in hearing range, she almost called her again when Sasuke and Takuma came into her view. Takuma showed her a soft toy.

"No honey, you already have so many." Hinata chided him.

"No... for babies." He said genuinely.

"Takuma has a lot of toys, no? He can share them with his baby brothers." Hinata said with finality. Hinata gave Sasuke a look that said where did he even get that toy from?

"From the gift shop next door." He said with a sigh.

"So it's already been bought?" Hinata shook her head in amusement and continued to shop.

"Two. We bought two of them." She heard the voices getting louder and louder.

Ino hid because they were coming in her direction.

'She is pregnant with twins? Why is this even a secret? Wait, Why am I hiding?' She thought as they walked past her.

Ino came out of her hiding position and called Hinata's name again, as naturally as possible, as if she hadn't been stalking them a second ago. She was unheard.

'What the fuck? Is she avoiding me?'

"Hiiinataaa!" Hinata heard Ino's voice for the third time.

"Someone is calling you." Sasuke said and was about to turn in the direction of the sound when Hinata stopped him.

"No! Don't. Keep walking as if you didn't hear anything. I am done, let's check this out and go home." Hinata said looking ahead, walking with quick steps.

"...Okay." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her but shrugged it off.

They were almost done at the counter when Hinata felt a feminine hand on her shoulder. A look of annoyance passed over her face which made Sasuke almost laugh. Almost. She slowly turned around to greet her 'friend.'

"Oh, Hi Ino-san, d-didn't see you there." She said uncomfortably,not at all used to lying.

The look on Hinata's face was priceless and if not for the immense self control, Sasuke would have had burst into fits of laughter right then and there. He picked up all the shopping bags from the counter and said in a really calm voice, trying to keep his poker face intact.

"We are done here. As long as Hinata would 'Like' to stay here and talk to you, we have stuff to do." And without further ado he grabbed Hinata's unoccupied hand and left Ino alone in front of the counter, looking dumbfounded.

When they were sure they were out of Ino's range, Sasuke slowed his pace and let out a chuckle while Hinata sighed in relief.

They walked into their house and Sasuke put aside the plastic bags to help Hinata take off her shoes.

She was this big when she was in her eighth month with Takuma! She couldn't even see her feet. She let out a sigh as she sat on the sofa in the living room, she felt a headache building up.

Sasuke put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and proceeded to walk to the living room, almost crashing into Takuma who was probably going to his room to put down the newly bought soft toys.

"Easy there." Sasuke called out to his disappearing back.

He walked into the living room and noticed Hinata's fatigue.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, appearing behind her and slightly massaged her temples.

"Yes, just a little headache." She sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned into the sofa.

"Tea?"

"Yes please."

Sasuke was making two cups of chamomile tea when he heard his son's babbling.

"Takuma, your mother is not feeling well, let her rest." He called out from the kitchen.

"Sowwy Umma." Takuma said and stood up on the sofa to kiss his mother's cheek. A smile graced her tired face and she turned her head around to return the gesture.

"It's alright baby. How about you go and help Dad in the kitchen?"

"Okay!" He jumped out of the sofa and ran to the kitchen.

"T'kuma 'ere to 'elp." He said hugging his father's legs from behind.

"Here, take this to Umma." Sasuke said, handing him a plate of traditional biscuits."Careful!"

"'kay!" Takuma walked back to the room with a bounce in his steps.

"Ummaaa! pssttt T'kuma bot you cukis." He whispered, loud enough to be probably heard by Sasuke in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled at him and took the plate from his hands and put it on the table.

"C'n T'kuma 'ave one."

"Of course."

Sasuke walked in the living room with a tray and served Hinata tea before sitting back and enjoying a cup himself.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The Uchiha family enjoyed their evening in quiet, seemingly unaware of the fact that a certain Yamanaka was practically announcing everywhere she went that the couple was expecting twins.

"WHAT! you guys knew?" Ino and Sakura asked mortified.

"Duh." Kiba replied.

"We knew. Why? Because we are her best friends." Shino reasoned.

"Yo." Shikamaru waved lazily.

"What's the mess about?" Choji asked.

"Hinata is pregnant!" Sakura screamed.

"With Twins!" Ino continued for her.

"And?" Shikamaru yawned.

"WHAT? you guys knew too?!" Ino asked.

"Yes, Kurenai told me, and stop screaming. It's their own matter, what's got your panties twisting?"

"Hmph, and here I thought we were friends." Ino said crossing her arms. She tapped her foot in frustration.

"You take her side always." Choji said pointing at Sakura. "How can you expect Hinata to even talk to you?"

"I'm done, I knew she was avoiding me. What a coward. Can't she break it off on my face?" Ino said, Unaware of the big mistake she made.

Akamaru growled at her. Kiba was about to give her his piece of mind when Shino grabbed Ino's collar and pulled her towards him.

"I tolerate you two because we go way back, I won't hesitate to let my beetles slowly eat you away next time you so much as even take Hinata's name." He warned in a calm but menacing voice.

"Let's go, Kiba." Shino said.

"Ah."

"You two are troublesome. Let's go to that resturant you were mentioning Choji."

And both the kunoichis were left abandoned, their mouths gaping.

Ino had decided to confront Hinata about this situation and decided to pay the Uchihas a visit. Ino rang the bell a few times more than required and waited impatiently for someone to open the door.

After tea, Hinata had went to take a nap and Sasuke decided to fix them something for dinner. He was cooking fried rice when he heard the bell ring through the house.

'What the fuck.'

Sasuke walked up to the front door and opened the door, quite surprised at their unusual guest.

He raised a brow at her, not even wanting to talk to her.

"Where is Hinata?" She asked tapping her foot on the pavement.

"She is not available." With that he closed the door but heard the door bell again.

"I think I made myself clear Yamanaka." He said, opening the door again.

"Don't fuck with me Uchiha!" She exclaimed in anger.

Sasuke being the short tempered person, shut the door and switched off the bell.

She started banging her fists on the door.

'This woman is hysterical! Hmm. I don't mind killing her.'

With that thought, he was about to open the door again but was stopped in his steps by a soft voice.

"Who is at the door?" Hinata questioned, yawning.

Sasuke let out a sigh and opened the door.

"You fucking Uchi- Hinata! Can you teach your husband some respect?"

"Respect is earned Ino." Hinata replied, dropping the honorific for the first time.

"We need to talk." Ino forced her way in but was blocked by Sasuke.

"You're not entering my house." Sasuke said with a dark glare that made chills run down her spine.

"I'll talk to her." Hinata said and stepped outside. She rubbed her arms, feeling the evening chill.

"What is it." Hinata asked her, annoyed by the fact that her sleep was disturbed.

"You are asking me what is it? I'LL TELL YO-"

"Stop screaming." Hinata said calmly.

"You bitch, you call me your friend, then go on ignoring me, then I find out you're fucking pregnant for six months and you stand here calmly asking me what is it?" Ino shouted, not at all minding that she was making a scene.

Hinata was about to reply when she felt Sasuke placing a shawl on her shoulders. She turned around to give him a smile and thanked him. After Sasuke left them alone Hinata answered Ino.

"You act like you care about me, but disrespect my husband and family every chance you get. You act like you respect my decisions but try to manipulate me into decisions that I never want to make. You tell me you're my friend but you never took my side, even knowing that I was right and Sakura was wrong. I am sorry to say, but I would do very well without a toxic person like you in my life." Hinata said, trying to control her tears.

She had a tendency to cry whenever she explained her negative feelings. Explaining them was like experiencing those emotions all over again.

"You knew Sakura loved him but you still married him." Ino replied, appearing to be having difficulty finding an excuse.

"I had no choice in that matter and you knew very well."

"You have always been a weakling. Never have you ever stood up for yourself. You are a pathetic little bitch, who has always let others control her life." Ino said spitefully.

"And today I will not. Leave me alone Ino, I don't wish to interact with you." The tears were now uncontrolled and were flowing down her face without mercy.

"Oh! Is the Byakugan princess ordering me? oo I am so scared." Ino mocked.

Hinata was really questioning her decision of being friends with someone so vulgar. One moment she was claiming to be her friend and the other she was calling her such foul words.

"What? Cat got your tongue huh Hyug . Hyug , funny because you are nothing like your mighty clan. You're a mouse."

Hinata took a deep breath and wiped her tears before letting out a final statement.

"What cheap remarks. I won't fall as down as you and entrust you with petty comments but one thing I would like to make sure is, if I ever see you near my family, I won't hesitate to show you your place."

"You bitch!" Ino let out an ugly shriek and charged at her in rage. Hinata dodged her and with a chop to her neck, Ino fell unconscious.

"What a fool." Hinata remarked. Her husband and friends were really right. People do consider kindness as weakness.

Ino actually thought she could put up a fight with her? Hinata didn't train day and night and shed so much blood, sweat and tears just to lose to a Yamanaka. Yes, she was being a narcissist and she had every right to be one. She kept her Hyug pride in check but that didn't mean she would just let someone step all over her.

People often considered her weak because of how she couldn't disobey her family, and then thought they could manipulate her into anything. She listened to them because they were her family for God's sake. She was taught obedience, but not towards just anyone. Her family raised her, fed her, gave her a roof to live under, payed for her necessities. If they wanted, they wouldn't have done anything. Today she was alive, it was because of them.

She was thankful to God for them because she knew that there were people in this world who didn't hesitate to kill their children or leave them in a dumpster as food for the wild animals. She still remembers the day vividly when she had seen a dead body of a newborn baby in the dumpster near the academy.

She has always loved her family and forever will, and will always be grateful to be born a Hyug . Why? Because it could have been much, much worse.p

People like Ino will never gain an upper hand against her.

After standing there for a few seconds just thinking, Hinata walked back to her house and locked the door. She walked in the kitchen to see Sasuke setting up the dining table.

"I am beat!" She exclaimed with a sigh and sat down on the dining table.

Sasuke didn't question about the encounter because he knew she would tell him when she wants to, and he was patient enough.

Sasuke called Takuma for dinner. The family was eating dinner quietly when Hinata remembered something.

"Oh! Please inform someone to pick up Ino's body." Hinata said, taking another spoonful of rice.

"Did you kill her?" Sasuke asked, not at all concerned but questioned out of formality.

"Nah, she is just unconscious."

"Three seconds?" Sasuke estimated the time it took for Hinata to knock the bimbo out.

"Hardly a second." Hinata replied.

"Nice." Sasuke replied with a smile which was returned with one of her own genuine ones.

The rest of the dinner went by quietly and Hinata retired to bed quickly, completely drained.

Sasuke slid in beside her after half an hour. Hinata turned to face him.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" She asked.

"What? I'm supposed to name them? I named Takuma, I think you should pick out the names this time."

"I'm not so good at naming, Sasuke-kun should handle that. Last time too, I thought of a lot of names but your choice was the best." She said, closing her eyes.

"Okay, I'll come up with a few." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Make sure they rhyme though." Hinata said with amusement.

"As you wish ma'am." Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Good night."

"G'night."

The End 


	9. Twins are Here!

Uchiha Residence

The alarm clock woke Hinata up from her already uncomfortable sleep. Turning the annoying noise off, she turned to her husband to wake him up.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up." She whispered.

Instead of waking up, Sasuke just let out a whine of protest and buried his face in her neck.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"You have a mission Sasuke-kun, it's already 5:00am." She whispered again and added an extra hour to the actual time.

"What!?" He whisper yelled and got up quickly, shoving the comforter off both of them in the process.

"Shit, I'm late!" He got up quickly making his way to the bathroom when his eyes caught the sight of the wall clock.

He turned around watched his wife through narrowed eyes, who giggled and hid herself in the comforter.

"Sorry!" She squealed out between her fits of laughter.

He planned on attacking her for revenge, but he knew he only had an hour or so left. Shaking his head, he left to take a hot shower.

When Hinata was sure she was safe and no danger was lurking around, trying to get to her, she got up to make breakfast for her husband.

Hinata marinated the chickens and put rice in the cooker. Quickly cutting the tofu, she set the pot on the stove. She was making rice balls when a freshly bathed Sasuke entered the kitchen.

"Take out Kimchi from the cupboard and set the table please."

"kay." He yawned out.

After putting the tofu soap on a low heat she took some garlic pieces and fried them in oil and again in soya sauce. As she prepared the breakfast Sasuke placed the cooked dishes on the dining table. Once she was done with the omelettes, she set the soup in the middle of the dinner table. Scooping up rice she put a generous amount in both the bowls and sat down to eat.

After eating breakfast it was 5:20 in the morning. Sasuke got dressed into his ANBU uniform while Hinata packed his missionary backpack.

Sasuke kissed Takuma goodbye as he slept and slipped out of the room quietly.

"I've put marinated chicken and kimchi in the container, you just need to boil some rice. Also there is enough for your whole squad so do share with them." Hinata informed as she strapped the backpack on his back.

"Ah." Sasuke replied as he put on his ninja sandals.

He got up and hugged Hinata one last time, giving her a peck on her forehead.

"I'll be going. Take care." He whispered close to her ears.

"You too." She replied with her signature smile.

After seeing Sasuke off, Hinata decided to wash the dishes before going to sleep.

She felt a sudden pain in her belly. Letting out a small whimper, she sat down on one of the chairs. After a minute or two the pain went away but her worry only increased.

'Well the pain is gone for now.'

She decided to call the gynecologist in the morning. With that thought in mind Hinata fell into a not so peaceful slumber.

Hinata woke up to the sound of door bell. At first she tried to ignore it but the bell rung continually, successfully giving her a headache. Hinata sat up groggily with a huff and slipped her feet into the carpet slippers. Lazily, she made her way to the front door, not really in mood to accommodate guests.

However her mind took a paradyme shift after seeing who was at the door.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, what a pleasant surprise!" She exclaimed softly, letting them into the house.

The trio shared a hug before making their way to the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Hinata asked while getting comfortable on the sofa.

"Sasuke is on a mission, no?" Kiba started. The confused look on Hinata's face confirmed that she was indeed unaware of their planned arrival.

"Sasuke informed us about his week long mission and asked us to check up on you in our free time." Shino explained.

"...Oh."

"So, how about you make us some breakfast. Haven't had your cooking fo-" Kiba was cut off by a fist to his head.

A tick mark appeared on Shino's face as he hit Kiba once more.

"Baaka, she is a pregnant woman. You're gonna make her cook?"

"Who the fuck told you pregnant women can't cook." Kiba retorted, and this time he was punched by Hinata.

"Don't swear!" She said, mortified.

"Anyways." She started. Hinata turned to Shino and grabbed a hold of shino's hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"That's really considerate of Shino-kun, but Kiba-kun is right, pregnancy doesn't make me completely vulnerable"

"And besides, I would love to cook for you two." She finished with a smile.

"Okay, but let me help you?" Shino asked.

"of course!"

"You guys make breakfast, I'm gonna watch some TV." Kiba said, spreading his legs on the sofa and getting comfortable. Yet again he was hit on the head by his teammate.

"Baaka." Shino said before following Hinata to the kitchen.

"So how is everything?" Hinata asked while taking the eggs and vegetables out of the fridge.

"Good, How are you handling everything?"

"It's fine. I just get tired quickly and my feet and legs become so swollen I could pass the audition for princess Fiona." She giggled.

Shino let out a small chuckle too.

"Sasuke-kun told me about the tournament, are you signing up?"

"Yes, Kiba and I have already signed up. Infact, all the rookie nine have signed up for it."

"That's nice."

"Do you miss it?" Shino asked after a pause.

"Hm?"

"Shinobi life."

"I would be lying if I said I don't."

"So, if you had another chance, where you could decide your future, would you choose Shinobi life?"

"Of course not! I know I have trained all my life to become a better shinobi. But the joy my little balls of sunshine bring me, it's unexplainable. I can't imagine my life without them. If I could have them as well as my old life then that would be an ideal situation, but if I have to choose between the two, I would definitely choose my current life."

"I'm glad." Shino smiled at her. He handed her the chopped vegetables which Hinata mixed with the eggs before putting the mixture into the frying pan.

"I have asked this a hundred times but I must ask again. Is Sasuke treating you right?" Shino said, taking out the side dishes from the refrigerator.

"He is." Hinata said genuinely, with a serene smile and a cute blush on her face.

"Kiba-kun mentioned that a girl asked Shino-kun out." Hinata mentioned.

"Ah." He replied, feeling quite awkward.

"And? What was your reply?"

"I declined. I had no such interest in her."

"That's a waste! Maybe give her a chance?" She said before turning in the direction of living room.

"Kiba-kun, Breakfast is served!" She called and turned back to take a seat on the dining table. The same pain as before shot through her abdomen but she ignored it for a second to focus on Shino.

"I don't plan on settling down before I get my own house and a job in the ANBU department." He explained. Hinata's pain went away as soon as Shino finished his explanation, so she decided to shrug it off.

"Shino-kun, getting a girl friend doesn't actually mean settling down."

"I don't necessarily think that way. I would only ever date a woman if I desire to wed her." He said with a frown, confused at this friend's last statement.

"That's so cute! Any girl will be lucky to have Shino-kun." Hinata said, tearing up a bit at her friend's sweet talk. She blamed pregnancy harmones.

"I'm here ladies, let's get eating." kiba hollered, entering the kitchen.

The breakfast was a good time spent. Kiba talked mostly while the other teammates were content with just listening to his continuous blabbering.

After breakfast, Kiba volunteered to do the dishes and Hinata and Shino decided to watch TV.

They had just sat down when a half asleep Takuma walked into the living room looking for his parents.

"Ummaaa." He whined, spotting his mother. He padded up to her and buried his face into her lap.

Hinata shuffled around his hair lovingly and bent down to give him a kiss. Shino couldn't help but notice the immense love in Hinata's eyes. He was still taken back by stuff like this.

His sweet little teammate was already married with one child and two on the way. He was really happy for her. She deserved every bit of happiness.

Hinata had the hardest childhood out of them and team 8 tried their best to make up for it but they knew that they couldn't make her forget the wrong doings of her family.

Her innocence amazed him too. After all she went through, she never lost faith in God and continued to pray everyday faithfully and still does. Her unbreakable kind demeanour surprised him to no extent.

Even when she was forcefully married off to the avenger, she had defended him against them. She had opened their eyes to the good that was left in the last Uchiha.

Shino sometimes thought that maybe Hinata was one of those mythical creatures, fallen angels is what they call them.

"Come on, let me fix you something to eat." His teammate's voice broke his train of thought.

"Excuse us Shino-kun. I'll be right back." She said, picking up the toddler who quickly nuzzled into the nape of her neck.

After Takuma finally had some breakfast, he was able to register that his father was not present in the house and his favorite uncles had come to visit him. He shyly greeted them both. He turned to his mother to ask where his father was.

"Dada?"

"He will be back in some time." Hinata said with an uneasy smile.

Takuma didn't take well at all to being separated from either of his parents.

Kiba waa busy playing with Takuma while Shino and Hinata got the lunch ready.

Shino was setting up the table when Hinata's startled grip on his arm alerted him.

"Hinata! Is everything alright?" He asked, panicking slightly at her pain ridden face.

"My water broke." She said between pants.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm in labor Shino-kun!" She exclaimed.

"Fuck." He whispered, totally panicking.

"Isn't it too early?"

"Don't curse!" She hissed in pain.

"Okay, What do you want me to do?" He said, moving to support Hinata.

"Call Kiba-kun."

Shino complied and called out Kiba, who immediately came running in, sensing the tension in his teammate's voice.

"Hinata is in labor, we must get her to the hospital."

"Kiba-kun, I have a bag prepared for this time. It's in Takuma's room. Get the bag." Hinata stated, not giving him much time to react.

"Okay!" He exclaimed and ran towards the desired location.

Kiba quickly arrived in the kitchen with the bag.

"Kiba-kun, stay here with Takuma. Shino-kun, lets go." She said between pants.

"Roger."

"Here, let me carry you." Shino moved towards Hinata.

"No, let me walk while I can. It will make the birthing process easier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The walk to the hospital was a slow one.

Konoha Hospital

Hinata and Shino arrived at the hospital counter.

One of nurses saw Hinata and went to grab a wheelchair.

"Fill this form please." The woman at the counter said as a nurse came in with a wheel chair.

Shino took the form from her and began filling it out while the nurse took Hinata into the labor room.

"First time?" She asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"Which month are you in right now?"

"S-sixth."

.

.

.

Hinata had been in the labor room for about four hours. Shino had informed the hokage who sent a messenger hawk to inform Sasuke about the current situation.

Shino paced back and forth in front of the labor room.

Meanwhile Kakashi tried to clear up his schedule to make time to be there for the birth of twins. It's the least he could do when his student was not present.

Another six hours passed by in a blur of anxiety.

Finally, the time came for Hinata to give birth. Her painful whimpers echoed throughout the room as she tried hard to push through the pain. Despite her weak heart, Hinata wanted the babies to be born naturally, Precautions were taken but it was proving to be quite a difficulty.

"I can see the head, another push!"

One of the nurses wiped the sweat off her forehead as she gave a hard push.

The baby came out. The umbilical cord was quickly cut off and before she could take a look at it, he was handed to a nurse for a bath. Her hand lingered in air as the nurse carried her son away.

"No time for rest honey, we got another one coming!" The old mid wife said and urged her to push again.

Despite being tired Hinata pushed again and again until her second twin was born. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the hospital bed. She closed her eyes and rested when a knock wws heard after which Kakashi and Shino entered the room.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Shino voiced his extreme concern while grabbing her sweaty hand.

"I'm fine, albeit a bit tired." She whispered, not finding the energy to talk loudly.

"Hokage-sama." She bowed her head in Kakashi's direction who gave her a reassuring smile and ruffled her hair.

"Get some rest." He advised.

As much as Hinata wanted to close her eyes and fall into a sweet, peaceful slumber, the urge to see her newborns was much stronger.

"I-I haven't seen the babies yet."

"I'll see to it. Hokage-sama, excuse me." Shino excused himself and left to check up on the babies.

The white light pierced through her eyes like daggers so she closed her eyes and focused on relaxing her body. She felt a fierce pain on her left side. She noticed that it had been there all along but she was to busy to register to it.

Hinata felt her sides with her hand. She let out a whimper.

"I-I think I ha-ve a broken r-rib." She stuttered. Finally feeling the immense pain.

kakashi swore under his breath and stormed out of the room angrily, pissed at the non-serious attitude of the midwives.

A scared to death nurse finally came in and treated her for the time being.

"Most of the m-medics are i-in the t-training camp in S-suna right now. So all I c-can do is p-patch her up f-for now." She stuttered trying to give an explanation to the fuming hokage who was glaring threateningly at her.

"Where is Sakura? She just came back from Suna two days ago." He demanded in an authoritative voice.

"Dr.H-Haruno has not yet come to the h-hospital herself. S-he said not d-disturb until absolutely n-n-necessary."

If possible Kakashi's anger increased more as he ordered one of the nurses to quickly get Sakura.

He was really dissapointed with his female student right now. She had become such a slacker that she had even stopped coming to the hospital? She probably thought she could easily get away with it.

"Hokage-sama calm down please." A meek, soft voice pulled him out of his frenzy.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Shino came in holding one of the babies followed by a nurse carrying the other.

Hinata's face lit up more brightly than fireworks. The babies had been bathed and dressed. Shino and the nurse adjusted the babies into her lap. Hinata bent a bit to kiss each one on the nose. Shino saw tears well up in her eyes as well as the brightest of smiles grace her face. He concluded that he had never seen his teammate this happy and couldn't help but be extremely happy for her.

He wiped her tears and hugged her and kissed her forehead, congratulating her before sitting beside her on the bed.

Kakashi walked up to them and also took a look at the sleeping babies.

"So what are the two chipmunks named?" He joked.

"We hadn't decided on any yet." Hinata answered with a frown, missing her husband's presence.

"They look like Sasuke." Shino commented.

The other two agreed.

"I am having a hard time differentiating between them." Kakashi let out with a chuckle.

"Hinata can you tell them apart?" Shino asked.

"It's weird but I can! I can't pinpoint the difference but I can certainly tell one apart from the other." She answered excitedly.

"Motherly instincts I guess." Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei you called?" Sakura entered the room.

The look of disgust on her face told Shino that she didn't know the reason she was called. He quickly went into over protective mood and glared at her, as if warning her not to get closer.

"We can talk later, first heal Hinata." He ordered.

"No." The answer surprised everyone in the room as it wasn't from the pink-haired kunoichi but from a certain blue-haired one.

"Don't be stubborn Hinata." Kakashi said.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I am extremely tired from giving birth and would like to get some rest now. May I have some privacy?" She looked directly into his eyes with a determined look.

He frowned disapprovingly at her, but he kind of understood how she felt. He wasn't exactly unaware of Sakura's doings.

"Hinata." Shino looked pointedly at her.

Hinata just shook her head, pleading him not to go against her decision.

He sighed in defeat. Sakura slammed the door shut waking the babies up.

Hinata slowly rocked them back and forth and hummed a lullaby to calm them down. After they were well off to sleep Kakashi took one if them while Shino took the other to the cribs and helped Hinata get comfortable. Hinata let out a peaceful sigh as she drifted off to sleep.

'Sasuke-kun come back quickly and safely.'

Unknown Location

Sasuke and his team had finally set the camp for the day when a messenger hawk landed on his shoulder.

Confused, he untied the piece of paper and read through it.

Sasuke,

Hinata has gone into labor. It's early but the midwife said it is normal in case of twins.

\- Kakashi

Sasuke's mouth felt dry and he chugged down a whole water bottle in a second.

His nervousness was quite obvious because the squad's captain pointed it out.

"Something important?" He questioned.

"No captain. Family business." Sasuke replied trying not to act like the nervous wreck which he obviously was, at the moment.

The team set a camp fire.

"So, Sasuke? Something delicious you might want to share with us?" One of his seniors joked.

"Of course, sir." He snapped out of his thoughts. Hinata always prepared enough for his whole squad. He took out the marinated chicken and passed it on to his senior.

"Your wife seems like a caring person. I would like to meet her in person."

"Ofcourse Si-" Sasuke staggered ahead with a oof, almost losing his balance. He was slapped playfully by one of his seniors.

"Why so uptight Uchiha? Do we look that old?"

"No sir." He said straightening up. Despite common belief, Sasuke was a respectful person and was quite formal with his older teammates.

"Loosen up kid." The captain chuckled.

"Hai."

The team was eating and chatting peacefully but Sasuke's mind was in full chaos.

His nervous facade was quite hard to hide because of the sweat continually forming on his forehead.

"Everything alright?" One of his teammates whispered. He nodded but it was clear to them that it wasn't.

"Kid. Stop the girly attitude. What's up?"

"My wife, sir, is in labor." Sasuke replied with a sigh.

"That's nothing to worry about, women give birth all the time." One of his seniors said, rolling his eyes, getting a fist to the head from the captain for the rude behavior.

Sasuke was frustrated. Why did it have to be now. He must seem really weak and pathetic to the squad.

"It's all natural. I remember almost breaking down when my daughter was born." The captain burst out laughing.

"EHHH?!" The team exclaimed. Even Sasuke was caught off-guard.

"Captain, you have a daughter?!"

"You're married?!"

The twenty-eight year old ANBU let out another loud laugh.

"Didn't I ever tell you about it?"

"No!" They exclaimed again.

And as the conversation continued, Sasuke felt himself calm down a bit.

"Enough fooling around, we got a mission at hand. Uchiha, you are on watch tonight." The captain said with seriousness.

"Yes sir."

"Everybody be ready at sunrise. Sharp. I won't tolerate tardiness."

"Yes sir!"

The End 


	10. Finally Home

Unknown Location

Sasuke let out a sharp gasp at the pain in his thigh when the kunai was dug deep into it. Suddenly, breathing became hard because of all the wounds inflicted on his body. He felt regret wash over him for under-arestimating his enemies and not using his power to full extent.

To the right he could see his captain on the verge of death and in front of him were his other seniors trying hard to defend whatever breath was left inside him and the squad leader.

Shit, what to do, what to do.

He wanted to desperately help them. He couldn't let these people die. These caring humans who showed him that there is, indeed, some humanity left in this cold-hearted blood.

Flash back

"Sasuke-kun, go rest. I'll handle this."

His senior said.

"Senpai, it was my fault that we failed this mission and I am willing to accept the low success rate on my profile." Sasuke replied firmly.

This senior, named Takimichi Haruto, had been the most welcoming when he first entered the department. His personality reminded Sasuke slightly of his beloved wife. Both had soothing voices and a gentle outlook of life.

"I won't be lying if I said that your raw power is much more than all of us. What you need is experience and that low success rate won't be helping it. Let me handle this report. If you insist, then pay me back the next time you get a chance." Haruto smiled and ruffled his Junior's hair.

"Affirmative." Sasuke replied with a little bit of hesitation.

"Oh! And that's the longest you've spoken here with us. Its reassuring. Making friends isn't as bad as it sounds Sasuke-kun." He joked.

After formally thanking his squad member with a deep bow, Sasuke took his leave from the Hokage tower.

"Oi Sasuke! let's go have BBQ after refreshing ourselves. What do you say?" His senior, Tanaka Ryuu, exclaimed.

"I'll see to it, Sir." He replied politely.

These people had been nothing but good to him since day one and it was his duty to return the favor. Not many people liked him in this village afterall.

"Loosen up a bit, will ya?" Ryuu said slapping his back good heartedly.

Rad. That was the word that came to Sasuke's mind when he looked at his senior.

"Be there okay? I'll be listening to no excuses." With that he was already half way down the street.

"Sasuke, how old is your son?" His captain, Sawamura Daichi, asked.

"He will be two years of age in a few months." Sasuke replied. His captain put an arm around his shoulder.

"That's sweet! My daughter is approximately the same age as your son. Maybe bring him over sometime? Our wives could use some supportive company too, and we can hangout."

"...Hai." Sasuke replied, clearly Shocked at the invitation but gratitude for acceptance shined bright in his eyes.

Flash back over

"Fuck!" Sasuke hissed. Not out off pain but out of frustration. His chakra was depleted so he couldn't activate Susanoo or Amaterasu.

"Damn it." He cursed at himself.

His mind shifted to his beloved wife. She didn't appreciate cursing at all.

It is meaningless! And rude.

She had said.

Cursing..

Cursing..

Curse..

The fucking cursed seal! Need to build emotional stress. Too much of it. Think Sasuke think.

Something precious to me. My family! I can't leave them like this.

The thought of anything potentially bad happening to his family in his absence sent him over the edge and the cursed seal activated to its full potential.

The next few minutes were a blur. After he was sure none of his enemies were alive, Sasuke took a calm breath and the curse seal faded. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!"

He heard faint voices but they were fading quickly. God, he was tired. Drained. He wanted to go back home and rest. With his wife and sons.

Home.

A gentle smile graced his lips before he fell unconscious.

"He is awake! Oi Haruto." Ryuu exclaimed.

Sasuke felt his neck throb with immense pain.

"Thank God!" Haruto who was tending to their captain ran towards his direction.

After checking Sasuke's vitals he let out a relieved sigh.

"I am no medic, I have done what I could. We need to reach Konoha as soon as possible."

Sasuke felt like someone was hammering his head when e sat up straight.

"We should leave, I can handle myself now. Captain has serious injuries." He said after letting out a wince.

"I must agree. Are you sure you'll be okay out there?" Ryuu asked with concern.

"Hai."

"Let's go then." Haruto said, picking up the unconscious body of Daichi.

"Help me set him on my back."

And so, they travelled for the next twenty six hours non-stop. The two seniors taking turns carrying the captain.

Konoha Gates

"Finally!" Ryuu exclaimed as they entered the borders. Quickly spotted by one of the Hyugas on a petrol, they were taken to the konoha hospital.

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. He was almost home.

Konoha hospital

Sasuke let out a groan and opened his eyes. No light. Was he blind again? He brought his hand up to his eyes and felt the cloth tied around his eyes. He felt relieved as his previous assumption had been wrong.

A nurse came in after five minutes and quickly informed the doctor that the patient was awake.

The nurse held out a glass of water for him which he drank greedily before asking for another refill.

"Thank God, Sasuke-kun you're alright!" Sakura came in through the double doors.

Sasuke let out a wince.

After checking his vitals Sakura tried to engage in small talk but was ignored.

"What about the rest of my squad?" He asked impatiently.

"The other two are alright, nothing some medical jutsu couldn't fix. However, the leader is still in ICU." Sakura replied, feeling glad that she got some type of response from the man she 'loved'.

Hinata.

Where is she. Why was she not here. He needed to feel her presence right now. He needed his sons to accompany him.

A huge rush of sadness passed over him and he felt his heart clench really hard.

Was she not informed of his arrival? Or didn't deem it necessary to visit him at the hospital. He knew she would never do that but the thought still killed him deep inside.

"My family wasn't informed." He let out a statement. He couldn't break down right now. It wasn't the time.

Sakura gritted her teeth bht replied anyway.

"None of the families have been informed yet. Kakashi sensei will personally inform them."

"What about these bandages?"

"We can try taking them off, they are just there for precausion. Here, let me help you." She moved onto his bed, much to his annoyance anf he made sure he had a prominent scowl to show it.

Sakura took off his bandages slowly and sensually. What the fuck?

Sasuke brushed her hands off his shoulders and quickly took of the bandages himself.

He felt a sharp pain but it faded after a few seconds. Now after getting his sight back, he could finally see how close sakura actually was to him.

"Back off." He commanded.

Reluctantly, the medic-nin stood up.

"When will I get discharged."

"...you can stay as long as you like Sasuke-kun." she answered, avoiding the question.

"Answer the fucking question." He glared at her.

"You can be discharged now but "

"Great." Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke had already gotten rid of all the wires connected to his body. He grabbed his backback and walked towards the window.

"I'll return this later." He said pointing towards the hospital gown.

Sasuke jumped out of the window.

"Damn it, just leave that slut already." Sakura said to no one in particular.

Uchiha residence

Home. He was finally home. Sasuke quickly entered through the balcony, scaring the fuck out of Hinata who had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Hinata."

He quickly embraced her in a tight hug after dropping the back pack.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What even?!" Hinata shrieked.

After a few seconds of hectic breathing she calmed down and hugged him back with just as intensity.

She rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Sasuke pulled back a bit to kiss her but was stopped when his wife exclaimed slightly.

"Why is Sasuke-kun in a hospital gown! How long have you been there? Why wasn't informed? How bad are your inju " she was shut up by her husband's rough lips connecting with her soft ones.

"Don't worry, I am fine." He replied and rested his forehead against her.

"When did you get back?" She asked with deep concern.

"At dawn." He replied distractedly.

"Why wasn't I informed?" She asked, clearly upset because it had been more than ten hours.

"I'm here now aren't I?" He whispered.

Hinata let out a sigh of defeat and hugged him again.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke asked randomly.

"Oh, I was about to take a shower but I decided on checking up on the kids first."

Kids. Twins. Twins!

"Sasuke-kun hasn't met the twins yet!" She said excitedly.

"L-let's take a shower first. I still smell of death." He shuddered.

"It's alright." She said, frowning.

"No it's not." And with that, Sasuke dragged his tiny wife to the bathroom.

The shower was interestingly long. Hinata quickly dried Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke-kun must be hungry, what should I make?"

"Preferably, beef stew." He had been craving it the whole mission.

"Sure." She said brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"What did you name the twins?" He asked after a pause.

"Sasuke-kun was supposed to name them not me." Hinata replied with a smile.

"So they haven't been named yet? It's been two weeks." Sasuke said, feeling a bit weird. He had already decided on the names and had been excited but the twin's arrival was sudden and obviously unexpected such that he didn't have enough time to tell Hinata about the names.

"Ah, let's go." Hinata held his hand and led him to the kid's room next door.

Sasuke felt himself grow more and more nervous by each passing second.

Hinata slowly opened to door to reveal a dimly lit room. Takuma was sleeping on the bed and Sasuke assumed the twins were in the crib.

Sasuke automatically walked up to the crib and peeked inside. Two pairs of scared grey eyes stared back at him. Sasuke felt the time freeze as he gazed at his sons.

"Hey." He whispered and brought his bandaged arm closer to one's face to slightly caress it.

The said baby's eyes filled with tears. He was unaware of this stranger. Who was he?

"Don't cry." Sasuke felt his heart clench.

He gently picked him up and held him to his chest and supported his head with his right hand.

"Shushhh. It's alright little guy. It's just me. Your father."

He heard a whine come from the crib.

His second son didn't cry but it was clear that he eas scared. He frowned disapprovingly at his brother being taken away.

Sitting on a rocking chair beside the crib, he adjusted baby in his left hand and somehow managed to to cradle both the babies.

Sasuke kissed each of them on the top of their heads and brought them even closer to his chest.

He inhaled the calming scent of the newborns and let out a few tears of relief.

"Thank god you're in good health." He whispered between sobs.

"You two had me on the verge of a heart attack. Two months earlier. Isn't that a sneak attack?"

"And even on the day I left."

The babies had now somewhat calmes down, but the one he was holding first had still some tears in his eyes.

Sasuke kissed him again nd comforted him.

He felt so at peace right now. The past two weeks had been a hell for him. He was constantly worried about the children as well as his wife. He didn't get any message other than a single one. He couldn't write back because of the hectic mission.

Sasuke's tear stained face startled Hinata who had sneaked out to prepare the stew for her husband.

Hinata took quick strides to close the distance between then and hugged Sasuke frkm behind.

She wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as concerned as ever.

Sasuke just shook his head and leaned into her touch as much as possible.

A few minutes of silence.

"I'll name this little guy Sakuma." He said and nodded towards the baby who was more of a crybaby between the twins.

"And this one Kazuma." He finished and kissed the black head.

Hinata tightened her hug and replied.

"They are wonderful names!" She said, genuinely satisfied with the names.

"And they rhyme." Sasuke joked.

Hinata giggled and rested her head on top of his.

"Which one is the youngest?"

"That would be Sakuma." She answered.

At the mention of his name, the youngest Uchiha yawned and nuzzled against the stranger's neck. The stranger was nice after all. His mother was there too.

"Are they sleepy?" Sasuke asked hesitating a bit. He didn't want to ruin their sleep but didn't want to let go right now either.

"No, they just woke up. They were sleeping when I decided to take a shower." She answered and lifted her head up.

"Ah."

"Well then, I'll leave them to Sasuke-kun while I prepare the dinner."

"Mhm."

Hinata gently closed the door and continued on her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Takuma woke up and rubbed his eyes roughly. He looked around him and saw his father playing with his younger siblings on his bed.

A huge grin made his way to his chubby face and he jumped up and crawled fastly to his father.

Sasuke had placed the twins on the bed besides Takuma and was leaning over them. Just talking nonsense. Kissing their kicking feet and wandering hands.

"Da-ad!" He heard an exclamation and felt his eldest drop on to his back.

Sasuke rolled over such that Takuma was underneath him, careful not to crush him under his weight and fainted confusion.

"Hm? I just heard Takuma. But where is he? I can't see him."

"Da-ad!" Another squeal was heard followed by fits of laughter.

"I hear him again? Does Sakuma and Kazuma know where their Aniki is?"

"Da-ad! Tak-ma here!" He squealed again. Excitement overflowed through him because his dad was back. He and the twins could finally play with dad.

Sasuke rolled over to his previous position.

"There you are!" Sasuke said and tickled his eldest everywhere.

Giggles filled the room, brightening it up. Soon the twins also joined their Aniki and let out the most adorable squeaks and squeals of happiness.

Sasuke rested his head on Takuma's stomach and sighed with contentment.

"Da-ad! He-ad he-vy!" He giggled again.

And the four Uchiha males continued to bond for a good amount of time.

Sakuma started whining and kicking and Kazuma followed soon after. Sasuke tried to calm them down but figured they were probably just hungry.

Sasuke got off the bed and helped Takuma get off too.

"Hey, sorry buddy but Dad can't carry you right now." Said said feeling guilty.

"It's go-od. Tak-ma aniki naow."

"Thank you for understanding Aniki." Sasuke said on behalf of the twins and kissed Takuma.

Sasuke then picked the twins up carefully and made sure he supported their heads.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

Takuma eagerly opened the door for his father and brothers. Excited to be of any help.

"Hina?" Sasuke called lovingly.

"In the kitchen!" Came the reply.

Sasuke placed the babies in the play pen in living room. Their whining increased more and more and Sasuke was sure they would cry any moment now.

"Takuma cheer up your brothers for me? I'll be back in a second." Sasukr said reluctantly.

"O-kay!"

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled and walked towards the direction of kitchen.

"The twins are hungry I think." He told Hinata.

Hinata glanced at the wall clock and it was indeed the time for her to feed the babies.

"I'll be there in a moment. I'm almost done." Hinats gave the stew a few stirs and turned the heat to low.

She entered the living room and picked one of the babies from Sasuke.

She gently rocked him back and forth while she made her way to the sofa.

After sitting down, she pulled her shirt up and started feeding the fussing Sakuma who immediately calmed down.

Sasuke sat beside her and she rested her head on his bicep as she watched the baby feed.

Sasuke felt really happy because he could see how comfortable Hinata was now with him. Before she even refused to look at him naked! And now here she was feeding their son in front him.

"Hina?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Thank you too Sasuke-kun too."

"Welcome." He said and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

After having dinner and putting the kids to sleep, Sasuke made a visit to the hospital to take a check on the squad leader's current situation.

Later that night, Sasuke vented to his wife about his mission as they lay in their bed.

"Daichi-san is still in ICU and I it is entirely my fault."

"We can go see him tomorrow, maybe even visit his family?"

"Yes, let's do that." He let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around her frail body.

"Good night."

"...'night."

He nuzzled into her hair and fell into a deep slumber.

"I love you." Hinata whispered, sure that he wouldn't be able to hear it.

And sadly, he hadn't.

The End 


End file.
